No podras (sasusaku)
by Linok
Summary: Sakura despierta acorralada por su antiguo compañero de equipo, Sasuke Uchiha; sin embargo este tiene interesantes motibos para tenerla cautiva, tal vez desear algo con intencidad, puede lastimarte...
1. Chapter 1 : Sometida

**_No podrás._**

**_Sasusaku fanfic._**

**_By lin._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto._

.

* * *

_Capitulo 1: Sometida._

_._

_._

_._

Las horas pasaban lentamente...su mente estaba totalmente perturbada...

En un rincón de su habitación totalmente oscura se encontraba cierto joven, sentado contra una de las paredes con su mirada perdida en un punto fijo... en frente de el una hermosa joven de cabellos rosados se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados, al igual que el joven, estaba sentada pero a diferencia, ella tenia amarrados los brazos por detrás de su espalda.

Sakura, la joven, comenzó a moverse lentamente dando señal que su sueño estaba acabando, el joven Uchiha al observar esto la mira espectante.

Sasuke-Kun?-pregunto la chica con suma sorpresa.

Él no contesto solo siguió viéndola.

¿Que es lo que sucede?...-pregunto algo asustada al no poder desatarse ni moverse.

Nuevamente el silencio fue su respuesta.

Sasuke-kun, desátame...esto no es divertido-dijo con nerviosismo en su voz.

El Uchiha opto por cerrar sus ojos lentamente e ignorar a la joven.

Sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar...

Sasuke-Kun... ¿que te sucede?, ¿por que estoy aquí?... ¿que es lo que quieres?-interrogo entre sollozos.

No respondió.

Solo dime que quieres, ¡maldita sea!-entre gritos trataba de moverse pero le era imposible ya que paresia estar bajo un jutsu paralizante.

Sasuke solo abrió sus ojos, aquéllos ojos tan profundos y vacíos, carentes de emociones y sentimientos.

Al no tener respuesta alguna solo le quedaba llorar en silencio, intentando entender el comportamiento de Sasuke en esos momentos.

Sin siquiera notarlo sintió una mano sobre su mejilla deslizarse lentamente hacia su cuello.

¿Que es lo que haces?-pregunto rápidamente tratando de apartarse por lo que le fue en vano.

¿Sasuke...?-deseaba obtener una respuesta o tan solo un motivo.

¿Por que tratas de olvidarme?-hablo fríamente mirándola a los ojos.

Ella bajo su mirada, no quería que el supiera que nunca podría olvidarlo.

Sasuke, tú te has marchado hace tiempo y yo...yo necesito vivir, sentir que puedo estar sin ti-contesto angustiada.

Tu no puedes dejar de amarme...no puedes ni podrás significar algo para alguien mas...-pronuncio acercándose aun mas a la pelirrosa.

Yo no te amo...ya lo he dejado de hacer -bajo su mirada y rápidamente subió su tono de voz-...y si te preguntas quien podría aceptarme tal cual como soy y apreciar mis sentimientos esa persona es...Naruto, el siempre me a amado y me a demostrado que significo algo en su vida, en cambio tu, tu nunca me has demostrado nada solo desprecio...-entre sollozos hablo como si su corazón se estuviera despedazando.

Naruto-pronuncio despacio en forma despreciativa.

Desátame...no servirá de nada que me tengas prisionera, Naruto vendrá por mi...-dijo decidida.

¡Ni tu, ni nadie me dice que debo hacer!-hablo algo alterado.

¡Déjame ir!-grito

No-

¡Tan solo dime a que me has traído! -dijo seriamente-dudo que sea para decirme como debo actuar...-lo encaro.

Eso a ti no te incumbe-escruto ya de mal humor.

Entonces desátame y déjame libre...

No-

Por favor-volviendo a llorar.

No-

¿A que me has traído? para escuchar tus insultos o para saber que soy una idiota que sigue pensándote...-entre lagrimas pudo decir

Cállate...-con el ceño fruncido.

No, ¡no lo are!-lo encaro.

Dije que te calles-ya hastiado.

Dije que no lo are, no hasta que me liberes-grito

Tu aras lo que yo diga, de acuerdo-amenazo con su sharingan activado.

No me asustas Uchiha-

Eso lo veremos -contesto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Desenvaino rápidamente su katana y la coloco peligrosamente sobre su garganta, la kunoichi estaba sumamente nerviosa y asustada, su respiración era acelerada cerro sus ojos, pensaba que era su fin...el sudor frío se hizo presente cayendo en forma de gotas perdiéndose en el escote de su prenda superior. El Uchiha acerco se rostro a su oído, provocando gran temor en la pelirrosa.

...así, es...me encanta te, en esta situación...-mordió su lobulo, sutilmente-...asustada...eh?-pronuncio apretando mas el metal contra su piel.

Aléjate de mi Sasuke...-pidió entre lágrimas desesperadas.

¿Que pasa si no quiero?...-hablo calmadamente aun en su oído-... ¿Llamaras a Naruto para que te defienda?...-luego paso su lengua sobre su mejilla.

Sasuke...detente...por favor- rogó sintiendo que aquel metal que amenazaba contra su vida ahora era utilizado para acariciar su piel.

Continúo sollozando sintiendo el áspero metal sobre su calida mejilla. Sakura se removió inquieta tratando así de alejarse de sasuke, sin lograrlo solo cerro sus ojos fuertemente.

¿Querías escapar?...-chasqueo la lengua en forma de negación y se acerco nuevamente para recostarla sobre el suelo alfombrado.

¿Que intentas lograr con esto?-pregunto tajante la Haruno con la respiración de Sasuke sobre su cuello.

Enseñarte quien manda...-dijo tomándole la nuca con una mano para luego besarla en los labios demandante.

Sakura se resistió tratando de mover su cabeza pero sin embargo Sasuke tomaba fuertemente su nuca para que desistiera de su escape.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Bueno encontre otro fic en mi vieja compu, espero les guste es algo cortito pero esta a prueba, diganme si les gusta n_n_

_en fin espero con ansias los revs, gracias por leer n_n_

_Lin._


	2. Chapter 2 : Sádico

**_No podras. sasusaku fanfic. by Lin._**

.

.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

.

_**Capitulo 2 : Sádico.**_

.

.

.

- ¿No querías esto?- susurro sobre sus labios escrutando sus ojos.

- Sakura solo cerró sus ojos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, negando con la cabeza como respuesta.

- acaso, ¿no era tu amor por mi, el que gritabas a los cuatro vientos exigiendo reciprocidad?- pronuncio altivo y casi en burla.

- ¿Amor?, ¿tu crees que esto es amor?- pregunto entre sollozos.

- Amor… ni tu sabes lo que significa- escupió rompiendo el contacto visual.

- ¿Que yo no se de amor?, el que no sabe de amor eres tu, Sasuke- tomo aire, evitando que las lagrimas se les escaparan de los ojos- tu Sasuke Uchiha eres un ser que no conoce el amor y nunca lo conocerás, no si no dejas que entre en tu vida…-pudo decir segura de sus palabras.

- Que es el amor, si no una maldición, una maldición que tortura y destruye, tanto como el odio…-dijo amargamente.

- ¿Una maldición?, maldito tienes el corazón y el alma, no precisamente por que estés enamorado haces lo que haces…Sasuke, mírate ya nadie te reconoce, tus amigos dejaron de creer en ti…-pronuncio con tristeza en su voz.

- Y tu?- interrogo demandante.

- Yo….siempre creí que podríamos rescatarte de esa oscuridad en la que te has introducido día tras día…pero-fue interrumpida.

- Pero, ya no crees que pueda volver.- comento con sus ojos cerrados- y concuerdo contigo, no volveré, jamás, no a un lugar en el que se basa en mentiras.

- Sasuke, libérame, por favor- pidió nuevamente a lo que el Uchiha esbozo una media sonrisa.

- Tengo planes para ti- comento arrastrando las palabras.

- ¿Planes?, ¿Sasuke a que te refieres?- pregunto desconcertada.

El no respondió solo se alejo de ella y se fue alejando lentamente dándole la espalda, ni los gritos por parte de la kunoichi lo hicieron dudar al cerrar la puerta y dejarla en completa oscuridad.

Continuaba su caminata, inspeccionando, ahora, su nueva guarida, la oportunidad se le había presentado inesperadamente, nunca habría imaginado que Sakura vendría hacia el cuando el lo estaba deseando con intensidad.

Allí, dispuesta a atentar contra su vida, río ante el pensamiento de que nunca lo lograría, no con el poder que poseía.

El Susanoo había sido el mejor de los regalos para su venganza y su sharingan eterno, hacían que se regocije ante la idea de poder "limpiar" su apellido con muertes impuestas por su venganza, que paresia jamás acabar.

Su mente, se encontraba centrada en el objetivo, mas sin embargo, su cuerpo comenzaba a sufrir los espasmos del excesivo uso de sus poderes, ocasionando su inminente perdida de la visión.

Tobi se lo había advertido, pero con su afán de no detenerse por nada, continúo usando el sharingan sin restricciones.

En ese mismo momento, al acabar con Danzo, se vio obligado a terminar con la agonizante vida de Karin, quien lo miraba como si fuese un monstruo, y lo admitía, él simplemente ya no se sentía el mismo, podría matar a quien se atreva a estorbarle, solo usaría a los que se ofreciesen a acompañarlo, claro si eran dignos y útiles para su venganza.

Al momento en que escucho la voz de Sakura, se le cruzó la idea de llevarla consigo para utilizarla como medico y de paso para atraer a Naruto y de una vez por todas enfrentarse a él.

Solo sentía odio, odio que no seria extinguido, solo con que sus compañeros del pasado trataran de detenerlo, no se detendría, al cortar los lazos, estaba listo para pelear y dar el todo por el todo ya que no tenia nada que perder, su vida no le importaba, solo su propósito era su incentivo de vida.

Se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba contra una pared de mármol negro, junto con una botella de sake, ya se había acostumbrado a estar solo, Madara no estaría por algún tiempo, ya que estaría recuperándose y tomando los ojos de Danzo en otro lugar, desconocido para él.

Recordaba a la perfección, su voz, llamándolo, inútilmente tratar de convencerlo de llevarla con él, aun siendo que traicionaría su hogar.

Él lo sabía, sabia que ella seria capaz, capaz de dejar todo por él, pero eso fue en un pasado extinto, pasado que trato de olvidar día tras día. Pero ahora, ella nuevamente se había metido en su camino y no se había equivocado, se había convertido en toda una kunoichi digna de su insignia, nuevamente trato de convencerlo, pero si había algo que no podía hacer Sakura, era engañarlo, él era demasiado hábil para caer en una trampa tan falsa y evidente como esa, ella había venido a él para matarlo.

Fingió no impórtale, es que eso es lo que realmente quería pensar, que ya su lazo se había roto, ni ella ni Naruto podrían hacer nada por el, él ya era un alma en pena.

Tomo de un sorbo lo que se había servido, de aquel liquido, que aveces lo ayudaba a afrontar la soledad de la noche. La imagen de su ex compañera, quebrando en llanto al no poder cumplir con su objetivo, lo motivo, una chispa, un sentimiento se apodero de él, era algo realmente reconfortante y hasta placentero, verla tan débil ante él.

La vió, a punto de alzar el arma blanca, pero había sido mas ágil, levantándola del cuello, sin cuidado alguno arrebato el kunai de la mano de Sakura, la acorralo contra la pared del puente y empuño el kunai sobre su garganta, sintió su respiración agitada, sus pupilas dilatarse, no pudo contener esbozar una sonrisa sádica al sentirla temblar contra su cuerpo y en ese momento lo entendió, debía llevarla con él pero, asi solo podría acatar sus ordenes, seria todo lo que él quisiese que sea, lo sentía, sentía el poder de dominarla, noto su puño fuertemente apretado, esperando el fin, no podía defenderse, tal vez no quería.

Su visión ya era normal y volvió a utilizar el mangakyou para que caiga inconsciente sobre el, sintió que alguien se acercaba, rápidamente se alejo de aquel lugar, llevándose consigo a su nueva adquisición.

Tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, pensando en que haría ahora con ella.

Todo había sido por impulso, se mordió el labio al recordar el sabor de sus labios y sus lagrimas, al verla tan indefensa sus fuerzas lo traicionaron apoderándose de su rehén, después de todo era un hombre, el cual tiene necesidades que cumplir.

Abrió sus ojos develando el negro intenso apuntando al techo, un brillo se apodero de estos y esa era la señal de que estaba por ejecutar el deseo que lo había consumido desde que la había secuestrado.

Se reincorporo para dirigirse a esa habitación oscura que se encargaría de iluminar con el ferviente brillo que iluminaba sus orbes.

Habían pasado unas horas desde que Sasuke se había marchado del lugar en el que estaba atada y previamente inmovilizada con un jutsu.

* * *

Intuía que lo que estaba a punto de pasar no era bueno, se mordió el labio tratando de calmar su llanto, ¿en que momento había dejado de ser fuerte? Acaso ¿todo lo que había entrenado con Tsunade había sido en vano a la hora de ponerlo en práctica? Se había esforzado día tras día en superarse, en ser mas fría, en ser mas astuta en aprovechar las oportunidades, pensó que el día en que se enfrentaría a Sasuke ,le demostraría que era capaz de todo, por hacerlo entrar en razón y con el tiempo entendió que eso no era suficiente ,Naruto lloraba constantemente preguntándose que podría hacer y ella supuso que ya no podría llorar mas pero al momento de atacarlo, flaqueo, sus manos temblaban, su corazón acelerado no entendía la orden que su cerebro demandaba, dentro de ella una voz le gritaba que lo matara que acabara de una vez por todas con el dueño de sus penas y de la de sus compañeros. Pero sus recuerdos estaban otra vez, haciendo acto presencia en su mente, logrando confundirla, haciendo que vacile que sus sentimientos evitaran destruir a la persona que ama con intensidad desde el primer momento.

Se removió inquieta, sintiéndose inútil, una kunoichi con sus habilidades amaniatada, sonaba patético hasta para ella. Inspecciono el lugar, la oscuridad se hacia presente alejándola de la luz del día, trato de buscar su portador de shurikens sin conseguirlo puesto que Sasuke se había encargado de quitarle todas las armas que llevaba consigo. Era astuto y lo sabia, era poderoso, habilidoso y lo mas importante peligroso, lo noto al ver su riza descarada lo sintió al ser tomada por el cuello con brusquedad, lo comprobó al ver sus ojos color sangre evolucionados.

Bajó su mirada al suelo, recordando lo cambiado que estaba al que supo amar, cerro sus ojos reviviendo el momento en el que la besó, desde niña había soñado con su primer beso y siempre supo que seria con Sasuke Uchiha, pero claro, no de esa manera, movió su cabeza en forma de negación, ese no era el chico serio pero sensible que había conocido en konoha, ese no era el estudiante habilidoso que todos deseaban ser, ese no era su protector, el que arriesgaba su vida para salvarla, no , ese Sasuke estaba perdido en el interior de ese ser maligno que cada minuto se volvía mas oscuro.

Sin notarlo se había quedado dormida y un ruido la volvió a la realidad, la luz del corredor que conectaba la habitación, había iluminado el lugar, dibujando una sombra en el suelo.

- Sakura.-llamo la voz del traidor de konoha, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Sakura no respondió solo siguió con su mirada clavada en el suelo.

- veo que no cooperaras- comento poniéndose de cuclillas frente a la kunoichi mirándola directamente a los ojos, ella le esquivo la mirada por lo que el Uchiha la toma del mentón y la obliga a mirarlo.

- ¿Tan pronto te rindes?- pregunto algo divertido a lo que ella mira desafiante.

- El que se ha rendido eres tú- pronuncio secamente.

- ¿Rendirme?, acaso, ¿estoy muerto?- comento irónico.

- Para mi, lo estas- pronuncio amargamente para zafarse del agarre de Sasuke y dirigir su mirada hacia otra parte, a lo que Sasuke esboza una media sonrisa y desenvaina lentamente su katana, el sonido del arma rozar con la funda la hizo estremecer, se había creado una atmosfera extraña y podía sentir el miedo tocar su puerta.

- Pronto tu también lo estarás.-comento fríamente posando su kusanagi sobre su cuello notando que la piel nívea se erizaba ante aquel contacto satisfaciéndolo.

- ¿También soy parte de tu venganza?- pregunto ocultando su tristeza volviendo a encarar al heredero del clan maldito.

- hmp!, que sabes tú de mi venganza…-pronuncio con algo de ira creciente haciendo que sus ojos cambien de color- no te metas en lo que no te incumbe.

- Tu me has incluido al traerme aquí- se defendió- no ignoro tus metas Sasuke, no me hagas culpable a mi de algo que has comenzado tu.-pronuncio sintiendo el metal ser oprimido cada vez mas sobre su piel.

- Que te hace ser tan valiente, ¿piensas que no soy capas de matarte?, si quisiera podría acabar con tu insignificante vida ahora mismo- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Por que no recapacitas Sasuke?, ¿por que eres tan necio?, por que no…-callo bajando su mirada, deteniendo sus palabras.

- Por que no soy como él, ¿verdad?...-expreso irónico.- no lo seré nunca, lamento informarte que nadie me hará cambiar de parecer.

- Acaso no vez, como todos están sufriendo por ti, Naruto arriesga todo por ti, Kakashi-sensei se siente sumamente dolido y yo…-fue interrumpida.

- Yo no se los pedí y en cuanto a ti, solo me serás útil hasta que decida matarte.-

- Como puedes ser tan insensible Sasuke-k- es interrumpida nuevamente.

- Cállate- expreso apretando aun mas el filoso metal que dio como resultado pequeñas gotas de sangre que comenzaron a escurrirse por el cuello de la kunoichi, esta jadeo ante la herida ocasionada y el ardor mezclado con dolor provocaron las lagrimas que, ansioso, esperaba ver.

Abrió sus ojos impactado, lo que estaba presenciando lo hacia desear mas, el liquido rojo lentamente derramarse sobre su blanca piel, sus ojos cerrados expulsando débiles lagrimas de dolor, él sabia que no solo físicamente estaba siendo lastimada y eso lo excitaba a tal punto de soltar su arma y tomar, con su mano, el cabello para dejarle una vista mas acertada.

- Sasuke, ¿que haces? ¡Suéltame!- no obtuvo respuesta ya que su excompañero paresia hipnotizado.

Se acerco lentamente a la herida respirando lentamente y pudo sentir como los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron al sacar su lengua y comenzar a lamer la zona, saboreando el sabor metálico.

- Sasuke, por favor, aléjate- intento removerse pero Sasuke se lo impidió sujetándola por los brazos, nunca había deseado algo como eso, en otros momentos le hubiera parecido enfermo pero a estas alturas ya nada le impresionaba, la herida no era muy profunda ya que solo se había dañado la piel sin llegar al músculo.

La sintió agitada y un cosquilleo se hizo presente en su estomago, levantó los ojos para encontrarse con unos suplicantes jade que rogaban por compasión, por lo que dejo su acción y aun con sangre en sus labios la beso demandante, apasionado, introduciendo su lengua saboreando su dulce boca, escuchando los sollozos ahogados en la garganta, se separo y la vio con la respiración entrecortada y perturbada. Sonrío de lado y se separo de ella, sintiendo que el calor que había estado naciendo en su cuerpo minutos antes se aclimaba al frío de la habitación.

La observo con la frente en alto, ella solo levanto la vista encarándolo.

- ¿En que te has convertido?-pronuncio sumamente alterada en voz baja,-¿donde esta el niño que conocí?- dijo tristemente.

- Esa es la diferencia Sakura, ya no soy un niño.- comento pasando su pulgar derecho por su labio inferior eliminando rastro del líquido rojo mirándola con sus ojos carmesí con un brillo especial.

- Entonces por que no recapacitas, Sasuke si tan solo entendieras el daño que tu estas causando-

- Soy consiente de ello, no lo dudes- pronuncio calmadamente cambiando de color sus ojos acoplándose en la oscuridad.

- No, no lo vez –dijo casi en un susurro bajando su mirada.

- No me contradigas.-dijo tajante para darse la vuelta- ¿donde esta Naruto que no viene a salvarte?

- El vendrá yo lo se- dijo convencida.

Debes saber que cuanto mas se tarde en venir…-hizo una pausa y sonrío con malicia- mas sufrirás.- a lo que la pelirosa abrió súbitamente sus ojos y lo encaro nuevamente encontrándose con esa sonrisa tan perversa.

- Que duermas bien – pronuncio dejándola en la oscuridad de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Bueno aca dejo mi segundo cap, les comento que tenia muchas ganas de publicar un fic asi ya que siempre los he leido yo soy mas de lo sentimental a la hora de escribir , eso no significa que a la larga este tambien lo sea, depende de ustedes! n_n_**

**_diganme si prefieren al sasuke malo y perverso o que se nos hablande n_o (sabemos a la perfeccion que es un camino duro de recorrer y que lo amamos malo!)_**

**_en fin dejen Revs y publicare a la brevedad!_**

**_Saludos!_**

**_Lin_**

.


	3. Chapter 3 : Sello

**_No Podras. Sasusaku Fanfic. by Lin._**

.

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto.**

**.**

.

* * *

.

_Capitulo 3 : Sello._

.

.

.

.

Al despertar se sintió algo débil, abrió sus ojos encontrándose con un techo completamente iluminado, intento reincorporarse pero le fue imposible al estar sujeta a la camilla metálica de aquel lugar parecido a un quirófano.

La incertidumbre la azotó ¿que le habrían echo mientras dormía? O aun peor ¿Sasuke estaba al tanto de todo? Las preguntas temerosas le oprimían el corazón con solo pensar que aquella persona tan amada podría llegar tan lejos, algo irónico, ya que días atrás había intentado matarla.

Suspiro resignada al intentar de todas las maneras posibles romper los cintos que fuertemente rodeaban sus muñecas y rodillas, levanto levemente la cabeza y abrió súbitamente los ojos al ver unos sellos impregnados en su piel, como si de tatuajes se trataran, ubicados sobre la zona abdominal, en las caras internas de ambos brazos y algunos sobre sus piernas.

De repente escucha una voz proveniente del corredor por lo que cerró sus ojos esperando a que no la descubrieran, tal vez así podría saber que le habían echo y por que.

Se escucho el abrir y cerrar de las puertas vaivén, el eco de los pasos aumentaba el nerviosismo de la kunoichi, que trato de serenarse y pasar por inconsciente.

¿aun no despierta?- se escucho una voz penetrante, bien conocida por ella, Sasuke se escuchaba mas calmado a comparación de la ultima vez que lo había visto.

Aun no, los sellos la mantendrán a salvo.- comento una voz que se le hacia demasiado conocida.

¿Podrá usar chacra para ninjutsu medico?- pregunto tajante.

Si, los sellos solo bloquean su chacra para usarlos como fuerza en el taijutsu, sin embargo tendrá el suficiente para poder usar la mano sanadora.- explico la voz siseante.

¿Que hay de lo otro?- pregunto intrigando mas a Sakura.

No te preocupes, esta todo listo.- comento orgulloso.- ahora, supongo cumplirás con lo pactado Sasuke-kun.- expreso con una voz tan siseante y tenebrosa como la de Orochimaru.

Hmp, cumplo con lo que prometo.- pronuncio arrogante.

Confiare en ti.-murmuro para echarse a reír

Será mejor que te largues, si no quieres que Tobi te encuentre.-

No te preocupes Sasuke-kun, ya me marcho.-

Se escucho un ruido parecido al de una explosión y sintió como la luz que iluminaba su rostro era oscurecida lentamente para luego ser desatada y cargada en brazos llevándola por un corredor tenue.

Sintió que la acostaron sobre una especie de catre y Sasuke se quedo unos minutos enfrente del mismo.

se que no estas dormida, no necesitas fingir.- pronuncio susurrante cerca de su oído, ante el contacto Sakura se estremeció, oprimió sus ojos y sus puños temiendo saber que pasaría.

Ya sabes lo que significa que estés aquí, solo podrás usar tu ninjutsu medico...- comento aun sobre su oído haciendo que abra sus ojos enfrentando los del shinobi.

No podrás escapar, ni enfrentarte a mi.- murmuro encarándola.

¿Acaso no era un estorbo para ti?- pregunto desafiante.

Aun lo eres, pero se que puedes serme útil, hasta que…- callo cerrando sus ojos.

¿Me mates?- interrogo sabiendo la respuesta.

Hmp, así es Sakura, siempre supe que eras la mas inteligente de los 3.-comento irónico.

Si vas a matarme hazlo ya, no pienso ayudar a alguien que es consiente del dolor que causa a las personas que si lo aprecian.- lanzo con ira creciente reincorporándose en el catre, por lo que Sasuke aun en cuclillas la encara con ese brillo en sus ojos.

Hmp, no sabes lo que dices.-comento altivo- no estas en condiciones de enfrentarme.-dijo irguiéndose por completo, manteniendo el contacto visual.

Obedecerás mis órdenes, no tienes opción.-pronuncio tajante.

No lo haré, no serviré a nadie mas que a Konoha, pero tu no sabes de lealtad.-lo enfrento levantándose, quedando frente a él.

Lealtad…- expreso para luego tomarla por el brazo con considerable fuerza estampandola contra la pared mas cercana.- ¿como osas desafiarme Sakura, cuando estas en desventaja?- esbozó una sonrisa al sentirla temblar ante su accionar.

Eres tan cobarde, que has tenido que sellar mi chacra.- comento con falsa seguridad sintiendo el dolor en su brazo al ser oprimido con más fuerza.

Te creí mas inteligente Sakura.- tasqueó en forma de negación para luego arrojarla sobre el catre con brusquedad.

¡Suéltame!-grito con fuerza al sentir el peso del Uchiha sobre su cuerpo.

La encaro y sintió de nuevo esa extraña sensación en su cuerpo, el deseo de querer poseerla lo estaba desquiciando a tal forma que tenia una lucha interna en su interior constantemente por limitarse ante sus acciones, pero es que ella era tan deseable, sus expresiones, su accionar su miedo oculto, su dolor, era tan atractiva ya no era una niña había crecido y él también.

Activo su sharingan debilitándola, sintiendo que ya no podía resistirse se irguió y bajo el cierre de la blusa de la kunoichi lentamente, notando las lagrimas y el cuerpo adormecido sin fuerzas, se sentía ansioso de probar esa piel tan suave de ser dueño de ella en cuerpo y alma, se sintió glorioso con la idea de robarle la inocencia a un ángel de luz.

Pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos y detuvo su accionar, su voz había resonado en su mente, logrando que dirigiera su mirada hacia la portadora de los orbes jade.

¿quien eres?...-pronuncio entre lagrimas- tu no puedes ser Sasuke-kun.-

hmp, ¿esto no es lo que siempre has deseado?- pronuncio acercándose a su cuello para aspirar su aroma calido, llenando sus pulmones de satisfacción.

No, Sasuke-kun no me haría daño.- pudo decir sintiendo como Sasuke lamia lentamente el cuello níveo y se dirigía hacia su hombro, deleitándose con el sabor de su piel.

Pero si no te eh lastimado…aun- pronuncio con una voz tan perversa que alerto a la kunoichi, para luego sentir una fuerte punzada, como si la carne se rasgara sobre la húmeda piel de su hombro. Lanzó un grito audible de dolor, por lo que el shinobi sonrío contra la herida causada por él mismo, sujeto las muñecas de Sakura, cuando esta trato de removerse.

¡Déjame!... haré lo que quieras pero, por favor no me lastimes mas.-pronuncio entre sollozos resistiendo el dolor de la mordida.

Lo que quiera…-comento encarándola- ya lo tengo.- dijo para luego besarla desesperadamente dirigiendo su mano derecha hacia su sostén color carmesí, para oprimir el seno derecho de la chica, masajeándolo con fuerza, causando dolor en la misma. recorrió su boca con necesidad, introdujo su lengua saboreando su sabor, ella trato de apartarlo pero su cuerpo no obedecía y sus lagrimas empapaban ambos rostros, luego de unos minutos Sasuke corta el beso aun siendo unidos por un hilo transparente de saliva, para observar la respiración entre cortada de ella, ver sus ojos dolidos seguir emitiendo lagrimas, sintiendo los latidos acelerados de su corazón bajo su palma, acerco lentamente su rostro hacia su oído izquierdo, notando que volvía a temblar ante el contacto.

Cuidado con lo que dices, podría ser peligroso…-murmuro separándose de la kunoichi dejándola con un nudo en la garganta y con sus sentimientos destrozados.

Sasuke…- paro su caminar al escuchar su nombre débilmente.-…podrás tenerme a la fuerza pero nunca por mi propia voluntad.

No esperaba menos de ti, Sakura.- pronuncio cerrando la puerta sin cuidado alguno.

.

* * *

.

Sakura!- Se oían varias voces resonar entre las montañas que rodeaban el puente donde había desaparecido la kunoichi.

Se sentían impotentes, angustiados, preocupados, buscaban con desesperación, los ninjas de la hoja, a la compañera y amiga que se arriesgaría en nombre de todos para acecinar con sus propias manos al desertor de Konoha. Naruto había despertado y al enterarse de la desaparición de Sakura sintió que el corazón se había detenido no era solo una compañera para el, era su amiga, una persona especial en su corazón una hermana, sentía que si la perdía era como perder a su familia, Sasuke era su hermano y ya lo había perdido pero nunca se resignaría, lucharía hasta el final por él y por Sakura haría hasta lo imposible por rescatarla, Kakashi le dijo que había sentido el chacra de Sasuke junto con el de Sakura pero cuando él llego al punte ya no estaban ninguno de los dos. Impotente su sensei comenzó con la búsqueda sin éxito, regresando por más ninjas para dar con el paradero de la kunoichi.

Apretó fuertemente su puño sintiendo la ira apoderarse de su cuerpo, sabia que Sakura haría algo como eso, lo presentía, su falsa confesión lo había alertado, Sai se lo había confirmado, ella haría todo por Sasuke por que lo ama, y justamente por eso era capaz de matarlo con sus propias manos si fuese necesario.

Observaron a Kiba que regresaba con Akamaru, con la mirada entristecida miro a Naruto y negó con la cabeza, afirmando que no habían rastros de la kunoichi por los alrededores.

Los ruidos de los truenos y las nubes anunciaban una tormenta que no se hizo esperar, el portador del kyubi con la tristeza y la ira invadiéndolo se arrodilla para comenzar a golpear con fuerza el suelo del puente produciendo que este comenzara a quebrarse y que pequeñas gotas de sangre brotaran de los nudillos del agresor.

Sakura, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, yo te encontrare…-pronuncio para luego gritar con todas sus fuerzas liberando así, un poco de tensión. Los presentes lo observaron algo acongojados, Hinata se estaba por aproximar hacia Naruto pero Kiba coloca una mano sobre su hombro negando con la cabeza al entender que era prudente dejar que se descargara solo bajo su mirada al suelo sintiéndose aun mas triste.

Lo haremos, todos juntos, no olvides que somos un equipo- pronuncio Kakashi haciendo que Naruto levante la mirada dirigiéndola hacia el frente recuperando un poco de confianza en si mismo.

Ino, Hinata, encontré a alguien ayúdenme por favor!- grito Tenten a lo que las nombradas junto con Naruto y Kakashi se acercan rápidamente a la escena, encontrándose con el cuerpo inconsciente de Karin tendido en el suelo.

Ino coloco dos dedos sobre el cuello de la kunoichi para averiguar si aun seguía con vida, al comprobar sus suposiciones mira a Hinata y al asentir esta se acerco a Karin y ambas concentraron chacra en sus manos para darle un poco de chacra a la herida de ese modo podría aguantar hasta llevarla al campamento y examinarla debidamente

.

* * *

.

Se levanto aun sin fuerzas, no había comido en días, de hecho desde que estaba cautiva , siempre a oscuras ya extrañaba la luz del día, no sabia con precisión si era de noche o si había salido el sol, se dirigió la mano hacia el hombro y concentro chacra para curarse la herida causada nuevamente por Sasuke, había cambiado tanto, su mirar, ya no era el mismo, le producía temor pensar en que le sucedería en ese lugar, si se había tomado la molestia de hacer que le pusieran esos sellos era por que la mantendría encerrada un tiempo considerable, le había dicho que la tenia allí para usar sus habilidades medicas así que al parecer, él se encontraba débil en esos momentos o tal vez eran solo suposiciones.

De igual modo se acerco a la puerta y tomo el picaporte, era una estupidez pensar que Sasuke dejaría la puerta sin cerrojo, pero no le costaba nada intentarlo y lo confirmo se encontraba trabada, entonces comienza a dirigir chacra a su brazo izquierdo para poder derribar la puerta, acción que no pudo realizar por que su chacra era limitado indignada comenzó a golpear la puerta perdiendo un poco la razón dejándose llevar por sus emociones.

Escuchó el ruido de la cerradura ser destrabada por una llave se alejo unos cuantos pasos y tubo que colocar una mano evitando que la luz lastimara sus ojos, vio una figura colocar una bandeja en el suelo y al reaccionar se acerca con la velocidad que sus pies ejercían hacia la salida, cosa que le fue imposible alcanzar ya que había caído bajo un genjutsu que la había tomado desprevenida.

Sin poder moverse, se mantuvo estática hasta que recobro el aliento, cayendo al suelo de rodillas aun con la respiración entrecortada se dirigió a la bandeja que contenía alimentos y un vaso de agua.

Suspiro al terminar de devorar el contenido, su estomago le dolía por el apuro con el que había tragado la comida que hasta se sintió avergonzada de si misma por el estado en el que se encontraba.

¿Quién habría sido el que le había llevado la comida? ¿Podría haber sido algún siervo? O ¿tal ves…Sasuke? Se le hacia extraño pensar que Sasuke haría algo por su bien, pero al pensarlo una vez mas recordó, que Sasuke la mantendría viva para utilizarla para sus propósitos y ella había caído ante la tentación, hubiera preferido morir de hambre, pero era consiente de lo débil que era y que ante él se sentía sumamente perturbada.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Estoy muy feliz por los revs que dejaron y si sasuke esta un poco muy loquito pero ya veran que va pasando ;) asi que espero les guste este cap y tranquilos que no va a sufrir mucho sakura n_n_

_dejen revs y posteare a la brevedad n_n_

_Lin!_


	4. Chapter 4 : Pertenencia

No Podras. Sasusaku fanfic. by Lin.

.

.

Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto.

.

* * *

_Capitulo 4 : Pertenencia._

.

Sasuke.-nombro una voz conocida para él.

Solamente se volteo sobre su eje para encarar al enmascarado, con su típica mirada fría.

Tobi sonrío de lado aun sin que su camarada pudiera verlo, intuía que algo extraño había en Sasuke y se divertiría averiguando de que se trataba.

Que escondes?- pregunto haciendo que Sasuke arqueara una ceja.

Te noto intranquilo…-comento algo divertido.

Hmp…déjate de juegos.- pronuncio para darse la vuelta y seguir caminando.

Acaso tienes algo que decirme?- pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

No me molestes.- contesto apresurando sus pasos.

Tobi no era tonto y Sasuke lo sabia, no quería decirle que mantenía cautiva a Sakura ya que él querría estar con ella y no se lo permitiría, solo él podría tocarla y sentirla, se sentía ansioso, deseoso, no veía la hora de poder regresar a la habitación en la que se encontraba, una idea se cruzo por su mente, llevarla con él, por que temía que Madara la encontrara, paro en seco meditando la idea y al voltearse se topa con la mirada enrojecida de Tobi, sabia que su expresión divertida dibujada en su rostro no lo asustaba pero aun así trataría de averiguar que era lo que escondía, claramente Sasuke no dejaría que el lo supiera, es por eso mismo que hizo que Kabuto se encargara de colocar esos sellos, no solo servían para limitar su chacra si no que también para pasar desapercibida por Tobi, a cambio tendría que darle información de Madara a Kabuto como pago, desconocía las razones que el discípulo de su antiguo maestro tenia para necesitar dicha información, igualmente eso a él poco y nada le importaba.

Continúo caminando, ignorando al enmascarado.

Sasuke, puedes oler el perfume de mujer que hay en el aire?- murmuro divertido, por lo que Sasuke se detiene y lo mira de reojo aun sin voltear.

No te metas en mis asuntos.-contesto fríamente.

A quien tienes?, es Karin?...aunque ese perfume es algo dulce para el gusto de ella, no lo crees?- siguió hablando melodioso.

No es nadie que te importe.-

Entonces… ¿no lo dirás?- pregunto acercándose.

No y si no quieres que me valla déjame en paz.- contesto tajante dirigiéndose a la cocina de la guarida.

Shia- llamo con su voz fría.

Señor- pronuncio una joven de cabellos castaños y vestida con yukata.

Has hecho lo que te ordene?- interrogo demandante.

Si señor.-contesto sumisa.

Bien.- pronuncio para dirigirse al cuarto en donde se encontraba su prisionera.

* * *

En el campamento de los shinobis de Konoha, yacía una kunoichi de rojos cabellos, ex miembro del grupo Taka liderado por Sasuke.

Ino, quien sabia mas de ninjutsu medico, se quedo a su lado espesante ante la evolución de la misma, quien llevaba unas horas fuera de peligro, gracias a que pudo detener la hemorragia causada por el chidori.

Como se encuentra?- pregunto Kakashi al entrar en la tienda.

Estable, pero necesitara descanso y que la traslademos a Konoha, dudo que tenga fuerzas para hablar.- explico la rubia.

Entiendo.- pronuncio cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

Naruto-Kun, te encuentras bien?- pregunto Hinata acercándose donde el shinobi se encontraba sentado.

Si…-pronuncio despacio con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

Ya veras que todo saldrá bien.- hablo con una sonrisa transmitiéndole fuerzas.

Eso quisiera…-murmuro bajando su mirada al vacío.

Tu herida…puedo?- dijo tomando la mano del portador del Kyuubi para comenzar a vendarla.

Gracias Hinata- pronuncio mirando los vendajes recubriendo su herida.

No es nada…- contesto tímidamente.

* * *

Después de terminar de comer apresuradamente, sintió como el sueño se apoderaba de su cuerpo, no era un sueño normal era como si la hubieran drogado, sintió su cuerpo debilitarse y caer lentamente inconsciente en el suelo frío de ese lugar.

Al abrir los ojos, sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, al reincorporarse se encontró en la habitual oscuridad, esta vez no estaba sobre un duro catre, aquella cama era mullida, reconfortante, sentía un aroma particular en esas sabanas, un aroma que hizo que sus orbes emitieran pequeñas lagrimas, era el aroma de Sasuke, aun lo seguía amando, pero nunca lo admitiría frente a él, no si no estaba dispuesto a amarla tanto como ella a él.

Se acurruco apretando la almohada con ambas manos, el calor que le proporcionaba era similar al que sintió cuando abrazaba a su amado, en el pasado, extrañaba todo de él, su presencia, su sonrisa escondida, su afán de salvarla cada vez que estuviera en peligro, su voz penetrante y su forma de ser, podía ser frío pero ella había sabido comprenderlo, le dolía, sentía un agujero en el pecho al encontrarlo tan cruel y diferente, ¿como podía ser que no conservara nada del antiguo Sasuke?, simplemente estaba perdido en una oscuridad vacía y sin sentido y eso le dolía aun mas que el rechazo, sentir que la persona que ama estaba sufriendo y perdiendo la razón, hacia que su corazón se quebrara, aun así intento ser mas fuerte, dejar sus sentimientos de lado para poder cumplir con su deber de Ninja, sin embargo lo amaba demasiado y eso era una regla que nunca tubo que haber roto del código shinobi, una vez mas se arrepentía de fallar, de ser débil, de no poder…olvidarlo.

Se levanto de la cama y al poner un pie sobre el suelo sintió una extraña sensación aun así continuo con su acción, camino, sintiendo que las piernas le pesaban, pudo llegar hasta el centro de la habitación por que algo le impedía el paso, finos hilos de chacra, estaban puestos de pared a pared dentro de la habitación inmovilizándola, se recrimino mentalmente ya que Sasuke no se la dejaría fácil.

Sin notarlo había enredado sus manos, en vanos movimientos que hizo para librarse de esos hilos que eran transparentes, acabando atada nuevamente pero con ambas manos separadas, suspiro nerviosa sintiendo que había cometido la peor imprudencia de su vida.

¿Pensabas escapar?- una voz susurrante rozó su oído desde su espalda, no se animaba a encararlo, ¿cuanto tiempo se había mantenido oculto?, o ¿acaso era un sueño aterrador?, por un momento dejo de respirar al sentir como su aliento chocaba contra su oído lentamente.

Sasuke- murmuro temerosa, al notar como una mano de su captor lentamente comenzó a delinearla.

Shh- la callo suavemente para dirigir su mano izquierda para ladear la cabeza de Sakura y dejar libre el cuello níveo, mientras con la otra mano fue bajando lentamente el sierre de su blusa.

Intento removerse, pero los hilos apretaban fuertemente sus muñecas, su respiración se aceleraba a medida que Sasuke comenzaba a acariciar levemente la piel descubierta de su abdomen, comenzó a temblar y pudo imaginar que una sonrisa se había dibujado repentinamente en el rostro del shinobi, cerro sus ojos al escucharlo pronunciar unas palabras que hicieron que los bellos de la nuca se erizaran, divirtiéndolo, satisfaciéndolo.

así es…serás mía, Sakura- susurro sobre su oído para luego lamer lentamente su lóbulo.

Sasuke….por favor.- pidió débilmente aun temblando.

Aunque ruegues no lo haré….- pronuncio luego de depositar un beso sobre el cuello descubierto.

¿Por que haces esto?- murmuro tratando de removerse por lo que ágilmente tira de los hilos para sujetarla con mas fuerza.

Sasuke, contesta….- pidió nuevamente siendo despojada de su blusa mientras las yemas de los dedos, del shinobi, lentamente rozaban su piel.

Me perteneces…solo a mi – comento y la abraso posesivo.

Entonces desátame Sasuke, yo puedo darte todo lo que quieras…-pronuncio tratando de dominar la situación.

No soy estupido…Sakura, nunca dije que quería tu permiso – sonrío lascivamente para clavar sus uñas sobre la piel suave, para comenzar a rasgar fuertemente su abdomen descubierto, causando un grito audible de la kunoichi.

Grita, así aumentaras mi deseo…hazlo- clavando mas profundo sintiendo como gotas de sangre nuevamente brotaban de la herida, recorriendo la piel hasta desembarcar en el borde de su falda rosa claro.

Detente!- grito sollozando- ….no puedes dejar de torturarme?¡no soy un juguete que puedes utilizar a tu antojo!.- grito aun mas fuerte derramando gruesas lagrimas.

Serás lo que yo quiera que seas…-pronuncio con una sonrisa arrogante.

Basta!...- volvió a gritar al sentir de nuevo las uñas reabrir la herida.

Detente por favor…- susurro con la garganta irritada de tanto gritar, por lo que Sasuke se separa para desenfundar su kusanagi y cortar los hilos de chacra, haciendo que el cuerpo de Sakura caiga de rodillas al suelo con la mirada en el suelo notando como las gotas carmesí caían junto con sus lagrimas como lluvia débil. Sasuke se encontraba parado a su lado, pudo adivinar que sonreía sádico, no quería voltear, no quería ver nuevamente ese rostro desfigurado por el odio, no quería ser su victima, quería ser su salvadora. Cerro sus ojos fuertemente sintiendo el metal de la katana ser empuñado sobre su espalda.

Hazlo Sasuke…- trago saliva lentamente- hazlo de una vez…- susurro sin dejar de llorar. Pudo sentir como el metal cortaba ,la parte trasera de su blusa, abrió los ojos súbitamente, al escuchar como Sasuke se acuclillaba a sus espaldas y coloco su dedo índice sobre su nuca, sintiendo como se le erizaba la piel, al sentir el dedo moviéndose lentamente hacia el final de su espina dorsal. Arqueo su espalda al sentir la húmeda lengua recorrer el mismo camino, pero en sentido contrario, del dedo del captor. Al caer en cuenta de que ya no estaba amarrada, rápidamente trata de alejarse, con una mano sobre la herida en su abdomen.

A donde piensas que vas?- pregunto casi divertido tomando su pierna derecha, irguiéndose para ponerse sobre ella aun de espaldas, sin apoyarse colocando una mano sobre la de ella.

Dije que serás mía…no me hagas repetirlo, no quiero hacerte daño.- comento sobre su oído por lo que la kunoichi cierra sus ojos y trata inútilmente de zafarse del acorralamiento. Lo escucho reír por lo bajo, sumamente motivado y con un rápido movimiento la tomo del brazo derecho para voltearla aun sobre el suelo y posesionarse encima de ella, sonriendo de lado. Al mirar sus ojos no encontró nada de lo que antes pudo haber sido su alma. Apretó fuertemente su puño y trato de levantarse sin embargo el shinobi era muy hábil y tomo sus muñecas depositándolas a la altura de su cabeza.

Sasuke es que no recuerdas todo lo que vivimos juntos…tú y yo, el equipo 7…- pronuncio en voz baja encarándolo.

Eso es solo un cuento de niños que ya acabo hace tiempo.- contesto fríamente.

Acaso no sientes nada…ni compasión?- susurro aguantando que sus ojos nuevamente expulsaran lagrimas de dolor.

Nadie tubo compasión con Itachi.- hablo con ira creciente oprimiendo con fuerza sus muñecas.

Él lo hizo todo por ti, no es justo que las personas que te aman sufran, no si tu puedes impedirlo!- dijo tomando valor.

No gastes tus palabras, por que no pienso recapacitar…-pronuncio fuerte y seguro.

Eres cruel…y lastimas a los demás, solo por que no quieres aceptar la realidad.-susurro con un hilo de voz.

Realidad?... sabes cual es la verdad?, mi hermano se sacrifico por Konoha y ¿que gano?, nada, solo desprecio, para ser llamado traidor y aun ser utilizado para vigilar Akatsuki! Esa es la realidad, Konoha debe pagar el daño que ha hecho! Y yo seré su verdugo, sangraran como mi clan sangro esa noche!- dijo casi gritando, colérico, con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos carmesí.

Es que no lo entiendes, no ganaras nada con la venganza, solo te destruirás a ti mismo!- pronuncio en voz alta.

No tengo nada que perder…-hablo sinceramente, calmando sus impulsos asesinos deshaciendo el agarre.

Claro que si…-pronuncio depositando una mano sobre su mejilla.-tienes a Kakashi-sensei a Naruto y….- callo y bajo la mirada notando como la vista del shinobi la había encarado.

Y a ti te tendré…-murmuro observando como la kunoichi fijaba sus ojos en los carmesí de Sasuke, emitiendo una sonrisa sádica.

Sakura quita su mano velozmente para tratar de escapar de las garras de Sasuke, lo que le es en vano al ser tomada por la muñeca derecha, quedando su rostro a escasos centímetros de la boca de su captor, por lo que mira sus ojos rojos y caer en un genjutsu paralizándola, sintiendo el sudor frío hacer acto presencia.

- Nada ni nadie impedirá que seas mía…-pronuncio tomando su mentón para unir sus labios con los de ella, demandante, con necesidad, saciando su libido, calmando sus impulsos, reviviendo su corazón sin vida.

.

.

* * *

_. Hola!_

_bueno aqui dejando el cap 4 ! espero les guste, no se olviden de dejar revs siii? n_n_

_acepto sugerencias o criticas n_n_

_saludos!_

_si dejan revs posteare en 4 dias ...son mi inspiracion n_n_

_atte Lin!_


	5. Chapter 5 : Dolor parte I

No Podras. Sasusaku FanFic. By Lin.

.

Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto.

.

* * *

Capitulo 5 : Dolor parte I

.

.

El beso no duro lo acostumbrado, tan solo un momento fue su duración, él Uchiha debió separarse como si el contacto le quemara, lo vio impactada aun estando bajo el genjutsu, inmóvil, solo pudiendo mover las facciones de su rostro, diviso a su captor poseído por el dolor, dirigiéndose una mano a su ojo derecho, cubriéndolo con la misma, sus lagrimales sangraban dándole un efecto sumamente angustiante y hasta perverso, apretaba fuertemente sus dientes conteniendo los jadeos ante la tortura que su sharingan le provenía.

- Sasuke, ¿que tienes?- pregunte desconcertada y en el fondo de mi corazón algo me indicaba que algo malo ocurriría.

No respondió, solo sus gritos que amenazaban con escaparse de su boca se levanto como pudo, provocando que mi cuerpo sin fuerza cayera al suelo aún con la mirada puesta en los pasos torpes que Sasuke daba chocándose con algunos muebles y salir por la puerta casi como si de una correntada de aire se tratara.

Mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza, lo sabia al escuchar el eco de mis latidos retumbantes en esa habitación oscura, sin siquiera notarlo las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en mi,"… no es momento de llorar ahora Sakura…"- , me repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, pero era algo inevitable, Sasuke seguía siendo parte de mi vida y no podía pretender que en un momento como este no me angustiara.

Cerré mis ojos, tratando de calmarme, respirando hondo, "…seguramente por eso quería que utilizara el nijutsu medico..."- pensé detenidamente, mientras las gotas se secaban aun por mi rostro, el tiempo pasaba lentamente y mis palpitaciones no dejaban su ritmo, dándome una mala espina, acerca de lo que le sucedía a Sasuke, sin notarlo el sueño se apodero de mi, cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Al salir de su habitación, se restregó los ojos varias veces, indignados y hasta algo asustado continuo caminando en dirección a Madara que su visión le permitió ver el rostro algo atónito de este.

Sasuke!- menciono sujetando el cuerpo antes de que se desvanezca en sus brazos.

Sus ojos ya no lo resisten…debo hacerlo.- murmuro mirando el gesto doloroso plasmado en su rostro.

.

* * *

.

- Naruto!- se escucho por lo que el mencionado encara a Kiba que venia con velocidad.

Akamaru….encontró cierto rastro, puede que nos lleve a Sakura.- comento entre palabras agitado.

¿De veras?...- esbozando una gran sonrisa sumamente esperanzado.

Si, pero no te debes confiar mucho, esta es solo una pista- explico Inozuka seriamente.

¡De todos modos es una pista y a nada, algo tenemos!- menciono eufórico.- ¡Debo decírselos a los demás!- expreso mas animado que al principio.

¡Si! – contesto siguiendo al Uzumaki que se dirigía a paso veloz hacia el campamento.

Al llegar a dicho lugar, se encontró con el lugar en silencio y los shinobis dentro de la tienda, algo que le llamo la atención por lo que decidieron entrar ellos también, para ver que es lo que sucedía.

- Vamos, dime que sucedió.- interrogo Ino algo molesta.

- no te lo diré- pronuncio cruzándose de brazos ignorando a la rubia.

- ¡Chicas no peleen!- dijo Kakashi con las manos alzadas.- Karin, necesitamos que nos digas en donde se encuentra Sasuke y que le paso a Sakura.

¿Como podría yo saberlo?- pronuncio aun con su tono histérico- además que ganaría yo a cambio.

¿Como que ganarías?... ¿acaso no es suficiente con que te hallamos salvado la vida?- pregunto sumamente enojada la rubia con los brazos cruzados.

No es momento para pelear- se escucho por lo que los mismos encararon al portador de aquella voz.

Solo queremos saber lo ocurrido, por favor.- hablo Naruto en un tono serio, haciendo que Karin se mordiera el labio sintiendo su chacra.

Tu chacra es muy calido- mencionó sonrojándose levemente, ocasionando que Hinata abriera sus ojos, desconcertada, por el comentario.

¿Que?... ¡yo no te pregunte eso!- grito algo exasperado.

Ya, ya… bien, cuando estaba junto a taka…

Karin Flash Back.

este será un buen lugar- pronuncio Madara, adentrándose en la nueva guarida, seguido por el equipo de Sasuke.

Es muy pequeño no hay tantas habitaciones como en la anterior- pronuncio Karin decepcionada.

OH ¿que pena traías tus muebles?- hablo sarcástico Suigetsu, para recibir un puñetazo por parte de la pelirroja como respuesta.

Ustedes dos, dejen de molestar- pronuncio Sasuke cansado.

Sasuke, ¿que te párese?- pregunto el enmascarado haciendo referencia al nuevo lugar.

Hmp!, me da igual.- respondió fríamente adentrándose mas en esa casa antigua detrás de unas cascadas.

El país del agua no es tan detestable como pensé…-expreso Karin restándole interés a los ánimos de su compañero que brincaba de alegría por estar en su habitad.

Fin del Flash Back.

Con que Kirigakure…-pronuncio Naruto sonriendo por lo bajo, recordando su primera misión de riesgo junto al equipo 7.

Eso esta muy alejado de aquí- pronuncio Kiba midiendo las distancias.

Lo se, seguramente, deben estar en otro lugar, hace tiempo ya que nos fuimos de allí- explico Karin con la mirada perdida en la manta que cubría sus piernas.

Y Sakura, ¿sabes algo de ella?- pregunto algo angustiado.

Sakura?- pronuncio haciendo memoria- la chica que…-todos la miraron expectantes- se enfrento a Sasuke?- pregunto algo desconcertada.

Si es ella…-pronuncio dolido y algo esperanzado.

No recuerdo a la perfección pero…el chacra de Sasuke y el de ella desaparecieron, antes de que ustedes me encontraran.- hablo sinceramente mirando a los ojos del portador del kyubi.

Demonios…-maldijo por lo bajo, sintiendo que las pocas esperanzas que se habían instalado en el lentamente se extinguían.

Naruto- susurro Hinata sintiendo la tristeza del Uzumaki.

Vamos, aun tenemos el rastro que hallamos detrás de las montañas con Akamaru!- recordó Kiba, haciendo que la una sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de Naruto.

Tienes razón, Kiba… ¡no todo esta perdido!- anuncio dirigiéndose a la salida pero es detenido por una petición por la kunoichi herida.

Naruto, ¿es tu nombre?, ¿verdad?..- a lo que Naruto la mira expectante.

Trae a Sasuke de vuelta…-pronuncio algo dolida con la mirada baja.

Ya se lo prometí a otra persona…y ¡lo haré!- expresó sonriente saliendo de la tienda junto a Kiba.

.

* * *

.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse de golpe la saco de su sueño, su cuerpo ya tenía fuerzas otra vez, pudo reincorporarse colocando una mano sobre su frente impidiendo que la luz lastimara su visión, diviso una figura que le aterro, haciendo que diera unos pasos en reversa, sintiendo como levemente su cuerpo temblaba.

Un enmascarado con un aura muy oscura se había adentrado en la habitación viéndola con su ojo carmesí, acorralándola aspirando su aroma lentamente, pudo adivinar que sonreía, apretó fuertemente su puño maldiciendo la cercanía que este había acortado rodeándola como si de un león a su presa se tratara, tomó de su brazo con brusquedad, haciendo que un gemido de dolor se escapara de sus labios.

Tu…Sasuke te necesita.- comunico en tono serio llevándola consigo hacia la salida del cuarto.

Sasuke… ¿Qué le sucedió?- pregunto aun temerosa.

No hay tiempo para preguntas- comento, continuando con su labor.

Que le has echo?- interrogo recobrando su valentía, a lo que Obito esboza una leve sonrisa- lo que debía-

¿A que te refieres?- cuestiono tratando de zafarse del agarre.

Cállate, si no quieres que te mate ahora mismo.- pronuncio fríamente por lo que Sakura debió tragarse sus palabras, pensando en que le habría sucedido a Sasuke.

Caminaron por algunos momentos hasta llegar aun un especie de quirófano, lo recordaba allí es donde le habían puesto esos sellos, en el centro del mismo se encontraba Sasuke tendido sobre una camilla con los ojos ventados, un leve escalofrío sintió al verlo tan pálido y con su respiración pausada, no inadvertida por Madara que la miraba divertido, con algo de fuerza la arroja hacia la camilla haciendo que mirara mas de cerca el cuerpo inconsciente.

Deberás cuidar de él…yo no podré hacerlo.- pronuncio seriamente.

¿Cuidar de él?- pregunto vacilante.

Si, tuve que someterlo a una operación, el uso excesivo del sharingan ocasiona la perdida de la visión- comento viendo a Sasuke reposar.- Sasuke me dijo que eres un Ninja medico, por lo que le serás útil.

"…por eso no sello mi chacra del todo…, Sasuke sabia que pasaría esto…"-pensó recordando el momento en el que el Uchiha le explicaba que la usaría por sus habilidades.

Entiendo…- dijo resignada.

Ahora debo marcharme, volveré y no creas que esta sola…-murmuro lentamente acatando la mirada temerosa de Sakura.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola!

Actualizando ... n_n bueno con este cap me voy a ir adentrando en la trama principal gracias por los revs n_n espero sea de su agrado :)

gracias por leer n_n

saludos Lin!


	6. Chapter 6 : Dolor Parte II

_No Podras. Sasusaku FanFic. By Lin._

.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a kishimoto Masashi.**

.

* * *

_Capitulo 6: Dolor parte II_

.

.

- ¿sola?- pregunte limitadamente ante la amenaza de Madara.

Así es- pronuncio lentamente realizando unos movimientos con las manos, para aproximarse rápidamente por lo que retrocedí, quedando pegada a la pared, inmovilizada, nuevamente apresada por un genjutsu, mi cuerpo tembló al sentir la yema de sus dedos dibujar un sello sobre mi cuello, cerré fuertemente mis ojos, mi respiración se había acelerado junto con mis pulsaciones, él podía oler mi miedo, cerré mi puño levemente, cuando ceso el rose, abrí mis ojos encarándolo y pude adivinar que una sonrisa surcaba su rostro, en mi mente solo me preguntaba que es lo que me había hecho, sabia que no dejaría que me escapara pero, este sello, ¿cual seria su función?, cansada de tanto pensar decidí preguntar, ya que mi cuerpo ya estaba liberado de la ilusión. Al abrir mi boca, el pánico se hizo presente en mi, él lo supo y un brillo ilumino sus orbes, no era capas de emitir sonido alguno, llevé una mano hacia mi cuello, y mis ojos empezaron a nublarse gracias a las lagrimas de impotencia al no poder gesticular palabra alguna.

- "… ¿por que?'...que motivo tendría para hacerme esto?..."- no tenia tiempo para pensar ya que me había lanzado hacia el enmascarado en un vago intento de dañarlo, pero mi chacra limitado impedía que mis constantes ataques fueran nulos, lo escuche reír, cínica y descaradamente, cada vez que sujetaba la solapa de su capa negra se desvanecía como si de humo se tratase, abrí mis ojos súbitamente al verlo en la salida con el brillo en sus orbes aumentado, un silencio, una pelea de miradas desafiantes se había iniciado, yo no tenia las de ganar pero no me rendiría, sabia que sin chacra no tenia oportunidad alguna contra él, aun así con decisión trate con toda mis fuerzas, tan solo golpearlo, pero su voz hizo eco en mi.

- ¿Que no te has dado cuenta aun?- pregunto divertido haciendo que encarara al portador de la voz.

Finalmente había caído en cuenta de que todo era un genjutsu y que había estado corriendo en círculos, mi percepción me había fallado, era demasiado fuerte por lo que le fue muy fácil controlarme sin siquiera moverse, sin embargo lo único verdadero era que ese sello, me había quitado la voz, apreté mi puño impugnada, débil…otra vez.

- espero lo hayas entendido ya, la guarida esta protegida no hay oportunidad para que trates de escapar, limítate a cuidar de Sasuke…por tu bien.-comento dándose la vuelta para abrir la puerta lentamente-

baje mi mirada al suelo, mis lagrimas nuevamente derramadas, caían al suelo, sentía la opresión en mi pecho, el nudo en la garganta, la rabia contenida, las ganas de gritar que no podría cumplir, pero ¿de que servían en un momento como este las lagrimas?, si nadie estaría a mi lado para secarlas, Sasuke estaba perdido y yo siendo débil no iba a conseguir nada mas que mas maltratos, ahora estaba débil al igual que yo, era mi momento para atacarlo para acabar con la tarea impuesta por mi misma, mi propósito inicial, la misión que no pude cumplir.

Me acerque a la camilla en la cual inconsciente se encontraba aun, los vendajes no dejaban ver sus ojos cerrados, aun así podía percibir su serenidad, lo observe tranquilo y apacible, respirar suavemente, el subir y bajar de su pecho, entrecerré mis ojos alejando los recuerdos, era tan irónica la situación, por quien llore cuando su vida peligraba mas de una vez, ahora trataría de arrebatársela con mis propias manos, por el bien de la aldea, por el bien de mis compañeros, por el bien de Naruto…por mi bien.

Alce mi mano para depositarla en su cuello, su piel era tan blanca y calida, pose mi otra mano, rodeando el cuello con ambas manos, la asfixia no requería armas, las que no tenia, claro. Respire hondamente y cerré mis ojos, no quería ver su rostro sufriendo, no quería ser yo la que lo hiciera y sabia que no podría vivir con la culpa, tal vez el suicidio era una opción valida. Pensándolo bien, era mi única opción, Kakashi-sensei me despreciaría y Naruto, él definitivamente me odiaría. Mi corazón golpeaba fuertemente mi pecho, el silencio de la habitación hacia que el eco de mi resonante órgano sea audible, torturándome, haciéndome débil, inútil por que no podía, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, ¿Por qué debía amarlo tanto?, trate de forzar mi agarre, deteniendo el aire que circulaba, completando su circuito de aireación hacia sus pulmones, como la mejor estudiante de Tsunade-sama, como una Ninja-medico, sabia que si el oxigeno no llegaba a estos ocasionaría la muerte instantánea de Sasuke.

Coloque ambos pulgares sobre la traquea y decidida a presionar, mis ojos se abrieron sin dejar de derramar lagrimas, de dolor, de temor, divisé su rostro por ultima vez, grabando en mi mente, sus facciones, su aroma, pero como si de una clemencia cumplida, sentí un agarre en mi muñeca derecha, logrando desconcertarme.

Había despertado y tomo mi muñeca con algo de fuerza, baje mi mirada y trate de quitar mis manos de su garganta pero él me detuvo, manteniéndome en la misma posición.

- ¿por qué no lo haces de una vez?- pregunto divertido por lo que rápidamente lo encare aun sin ver sus ojos, sabia que podía sentir mi debilidad.

- Yo lo responderé por ti- pronuncio ya que solo escuchaba el silencio.- no puedes por el simple motivo de que no puedes arrebátale la vida a nadie, por que no necesitas saciar tu alma, por que eres luz…y es por eso que no lo harás…-callo esperando a que digiera algo, tan solo que expresara algún sonido, cosa que nunca llego a sus oídos, solo mis lagrimas que mojaban su rostro.- ¿por qué no dices nada?-pregunto extrañado.

- "…por que no puedo..."- respondí mentalmente y note su impaciencia soltándome y alejándome con brusquedad y así tratar de reincorporarse, logrado pisar el suelo, descalzo, acercarse con pasos vacilantes hacia la salida pasando por mi lado, ignorando mi presencia.

Antes de que cruce el umbral de la puerta, lo detuve tomando su brazo, logrando que se quedara en su lugar, giro la cabeza encarándome, aun sin ver, esperando alguna respuesta, que no podría dársela.

Removió su brazo molesto tratando de quitar mi mano, pero ante su accionar reforcé el agarre, su rostro denoto confusión mientras el mío determinación, tire de su extremidad levemente para que me siguiera, acatando emprendió su caminar y así poder conducirlo hasta su habitación.

Al llegar a la misma, tome su mano sintiendo el contacto, tan electrizante que dirigí mi mirada a su rostro que tenia la mirada en el suelo, llevé su mano a la superficie de la cama para que reconociera la misma y así pudiera descansar cómodamente.

- ¿por que no dices nada?- pregunto sumamente confundido ante mi accionar.

Negué con la cabeza y tire nuevamente de su mano para que entendiera lo que trataba de decirle.

- te eh preguntado algo…será mejor que contestes- pronuncio firmemente.

Sin poder contestar, insatisfaciéndolo, contrajo su mandíbula, hastiado, para tomar mi brazo y arrojarme sobre la cama sin delicadeza alguna, cierro mis ojos por el impacto y al abrirlos su rostro estaba por encima del mío, se sostenía con sus brazos extendidos en ambos lados a la altura de mi cabeza.- ¡habla!- ordenó enfurecido.

No sabia como decírselo, él sin poder ver, yo sin poder hablar, obstaculizaba la comunicación, logrando que Sasuke enfureciera mas y mas.

De pronto una idea se materializo en mi mente, tome su mano y sorprendente mente dejó que la guiara, la deposité en mi rostro y negué con la misma, por lo que con la expresión confundida debajo de su vendaje me encaro sin saber que era lo que quería decirle, luego deslice la misma mano a mi garganta y negué nuevamente, alejo su mano y se sentó a mi lado creándose un nuevo silencio en la habitación.

- ¿quien te hizo eso?- pregunto de repente, sabiendo la respuesta, sin voltear su rostro hacia mi lugar.

Recordando aquel día en el bosque de la muerte, a diferencia, ahora todo era diferente.

Baje mi mirada y me reincorpore, quedando sentada a su lado, esperando a que digiera algo más.

- ve a la cocina, busca a Shia, que te indique el baño y que te de ropa limpia.-pronuncio por lo que lo mire expectante- y regresa aquí…- en mi rostro se había dibujado la confusión-…no pensaras que por estar en estas condiciones, dejaras de ser mi prisionera- comento sabiendo que la rabia y la tristeza me invadirían-…si no lo haces, iré a buscarte... y no te conviene si quieres continuar con vida.-pronuncio con la voz amenazante.

Por lo que me levante, para retirarme y disponerme a cumplir dicha orden. Los pasillos eran todos demasiado parecidos, para no llamarlos iguales, misma estructura, misma decoración, misma iluminación, de pronto me halle perdida, abriendo cada puerta de la guarida, que lucia como una casa tradicional antigua, sus puertas eran corredizas y de madera liviana, continúe caminando hasta que mi sentido del olfato detecto cierto aroma proveniente de una habitación al final del corredor, acelere mi paso y me adentre en la misma.

Pude ver la luz del día, colarse por el ventanal y el sonido del hervor de los alimentos en los respectivas ollas sobre la estufa, el orden imperaba en aquel lugar, muy acogedor a diferencia de las demás habitaciones sombrías.

- ¿tu que haces aquí?- pregunto extrañada una joven de cabellos castaños que ingresaba en la cocina sorprendiéndome. Solo pude abrir mi boca, recordando que no podía emitir palabra alguna, de extraña manera lo entendió al ver mi mirada bajar lentamente.

- ¿el señor Sasuke te envío?- pregunto ya a mi lado, por lo que asentí levemente mirándola.- bueno ¿qué es lo que ordeno que hiciera?- pregunto inútilmente ya que no podría contestarle.

Señale con mi dedo índice mi ropa, penosamente rasgada en la parte trasera de mi blusa y me acerque al lavabo para abrir el grifo y tomar agua para esparcirla por mi brazo y rostro, notando su mirada confundida.

- Quieres ropa limpia y bañarte ¿verdad?- pregunto dudosa por lo que sonreí haciéndole entender que había acertado.

- Bien, ven conmigo- pronuncio dirigiéndose a la salida por lo que imite su accionar que minutos después ya estábamos dentro de una habitación, se acerco a un closet del cual saco varias prendas, se volteo encarándome a lo que la mire algo nerviosa.

- Lo siento solo tengo yukatas- se disculpo, negué con la cabeza sonriente tomando entre mis manos una yukata color rosa pálido con pequeñas flores de cerezo en los extremos de ambas mangas y en el cuello del mismo.

- Bien, puedes usar el baño que esta al final del corredor – pronuncio guardando sus prendas nuevamente.

- Lo se, no te preocupes- contesto aun sin verme, adivinando mis intenciones de agradecimiento, sonreí para encaminarme hacia el baño y poder relajarme un poco sin siquiera pensar cuantos días habían pasado sin poder tomar un baño.

.

* * *

.

- el rastro comienza por aquí y se extiende a 1 kilómetro aproximadamente- explico Kiba señalando la dirección detrás de las montañas.

- Bien, debemos encontrar a Sakura-chan y con ella…-cerro su puño con algo de fuerza-

- ¡Vamos!- ordeno Kakashi quien también lo había acompañado.

Ambos shinobi asintieron y emprendieron la búsqueda de dicha guarida, en la que podrían encontrar a Sakura y por consecuencia a Sasuke, los días habían pasado y hasta para Kiba era imposible que el rastro permaneciera por tanto tiempo por lo que no era muy segura la ruta que estaban tomando pero no se rendirían fácilmente al menos tenían un indicio de hacia donde dirigirse.

Por la mente del portador del kyubi solo existía preocupación, temía lo peor de ambos, Sasuke estaba cambiado y la manera de actuar de Sakura, hacia que temiera que ambos lograran herirse entre si, muy en el fondo se albergaba cierta esperanza de que los dos estarían bien cuidándose mutuamente, sentía que si Sasuke tal vez escuchara a Sakura, recordaría lo que vivieron juntos en el pasado, aunque ya lo hayan intentado antes de que partiera de Konoha, sin poder lograrlo.

Se detuvieron en mitad de un bosque espeso, miro resignado la prenda que Kiba le había entregado en mano, la apretó con fuerza, frustrado, con ira creciente por no dar con el paradero de los desaparecidos, la capa de Sakura, característica de los ninjas de Konoha, cerro sus ojos apretando sus dientes fuertemente.

- la encontraremos-pronuncio Kakashi depositando una mano sobre su hombro.- no lo dudes-

El rubio solamente concentró su mirada en la prenda hallada y cerro sus ojos lentamente, buscándole el lado bueno a la situación que aunque se esforzara no la encontraba.

.

.

.

* * *

_hola!_

_bueno aqui dejando la conti espero respuestas n-n ya saben si les va gustando o nop (Y_Y) _

_todo se va ir dando de a poco n-n pero no desespereis :p habra sasusaku anywhere :)_

_espero sea de su agrado n-n_

_Gracias por leer y en especial gracias a los que comentan :) si superamos los 50 revs posteare un capitulo doble n_o, asi que uds deciden :D_

_ok, me voy llendo, saludos!_

_bye bye!_

_Lin_


	7. Chapter 7 : Sin Defensa

_No Podras. Sasusaku Fanfic. By Lin._

.

**Disclaimer: los personajes le perteneses a Kishimoto Masashi.**

.

* * *

_Capitulo 7: Sin defensa._

_._

.

Se despojo lentamente de sus prendas sin apresurarse, se encamino hasta la blanca bañera que en el centro se encontraba, imperante, sonrío complacida al abrir el grifo, el vapor del agua caliente invadió el lugar, empañando los espejos de las paredes, se introdujo en la misma para comenzar a frotarse el cuerpo con una esponja que se encontraba sobre un esquinero cercano a la bañera.

Cerro sus ojos, entregándose a la sensación placentera que el agua tibia le proporcionaba, ese baño definitivamente lo necesitaba.

Al pasar los minutos, lavo su cabello, suavemente, con el cuidado que siempre le dedicaba y por unos instantes se quedo con la mente en blanco "…a Sasuke-kun le gustan las niñas de cabello largo…"- recordó nostálgica y sin darse cuenta se había mordido el labio pensando en como había cambiado desde aquellos días en los que solo pensaba en él y en como conquistarlo.

Ahora llevaba su cabello corto, desde aquel día, que nunca olvidara. Posó su mirada sobre el agua notando como su piel sin previo aviso se arrugaba bajo la misma, levanto la mirada hacia la puerta al escuchar, como golpeaban a la misma.

- disculpa, el señor Sasuke ordeno que regreses a su habitación.-comunico Shia desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- "si, en un momento salgo".- contesto mentalmente con falsa modestia, aun no se acostumbraba a su perdida del habla.

Escucho los pasos de la chica alejarse, por lo que decidió salir de su acogedor baño para dirigirse hacia la recamara de su captor, era realmente conveniente que se encontrara con aquellos vendajes cubriendo sus ojos ya que no podría dañarla, pero en el fondo un sentimiento de preocupación brillaba, haciendo que temiera que algo le llegase a ocurrir, se recrimino mentalmente ya que ella tenia impuesto un objetivo y aunque fallara no desistiría.

Observo su reflejo ante el espejo y pudo notar los sellos que recubrían su piel, apretó su puño conteniendo la ira hacia Madara y claramente hacia Sasuke. Tomo la yukata y la miro, hacia tiempo que no se ponía una, mejor dicho hacia meses enteros que no asistía a un festival, al colocarse la prenda se vio "… ¿le gustaría verme así?..."- un pensamiento fugas paso por su mente y negó con la cabeza tratando de concentrarse en su misión.

Peino lentamente su cabello y se encamino a la salida.

Después de caminar un tiempo considerable por los largos corredores, logro llegar a destino, al tomar el pomo de la puerta tomo aire y lo exhaló con suavidad, dándose valor para enfrentar a Sasuke.

Se adentro en el cuarto sombrío, oscuro y hasta frío, miro a Sasuke recostado en la cama sin mirarla pero con su rostro alzado hacia su dirección.

- entra y cierra la puerta- ordeno de forma calmada.

La pelirosa obedeció, dio dos pasos al frente y se quedo estática, expectante mirando a Sasuke aun en la oscuridad del cuarto.

- necesito que cambies los vendajes- hablo directamente, por lo que la pelirosa asiente y se acerca lentamente al captor.

- Lo que creas necesario esta sobre aquella mesa.- señalo hacia la izquierda en la que habían vendas, gasas, tijeras, alcohol y un jarrón con agua.

Al llegar a dicha mesa, tomo las vendas y gasas el desinfectante y se detuvo al mirar la brillante tijera que aun bajo la tenue luz de la habitación podía centellar llamando su atención, tal vez era su oportunidad. Tomo las cosas necesarias y se decidió a cambiar los vendajes del desertor.

Quito lentamente los que tenia y al ver su rostro, con sus ojos cerrados, no pudo evitar que su corazón comenzara a palpitar, ¿ hacia cuanto tiempo no estaba tan cerca de él para cuidarlo?, apretó la gasa que tenia en sus manos y continuo con su labor, deslizo suavemente la gasa por sus parpados notando que no tenia cicatriz alguna, nunca había presenciado una operación en la que no dejaran cicatriz alguna, esto era realmente intrigante aun para ella, Sasuke noto su detenimiento por lo que decidió hablar.

- ¿cuando podré quitarme los vendajes?- pregunto aun sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta.

Sakura bajo su mirada algo entristecida ya que la única manera en la que Sasuke podría saber que tan preparado estaba era probando su poder, eso lo había escuchad una vez de Tsunade que hablo sobre el transplante de dojutsu.

Al terminar de colocar los vendajes, tomo la tijera y se la escondió entre sus ropas, ya que si Sasuke decidía propasarse, aunque lo dudaba, tendría con que defenderse.

Coloco todo en su lugar y se volteo sobre su eje, quedando frente a Sasuke.

- que esperas, ven aquí…-pronuncio con una sonrisa de lado.

La kunoichi tembló ante la petición pero se acerco igualmente, sabia como defenderse con un arma blanca.

Dio unos pasos quedando parada junto a la cama esperando a que Sasuke digiera algo.

- no me tengas miedo…-comento algo divertido adivinando la mueca plasmada en el rostro de su prisionera. Al no ver progreso en la misma decidió tomarla de la muñeca para ubicarla sobre el, sentada sobre sus pierna, trato de reincorporarse lo que le fue negado por el shinobi que la tomo de la nuca para unir sus labios, demandante, ansioso, recorrió su cavidad, mientras con su mano derecha desataba el Obi de la yukata y comenzaba a deslizar dicha prenda por los hombros de Sakura. La sintió estremecer ante su tacto cosa que lo éxito al punto de terminar de bajar la parte superior de la prenda hasta la cintura, dejándola descubierta propensa, ella trataba de apartarlo y al notarlo corta el beso y comienza un recorrido de pequeños besos iniciando por su mejilla para ir bajando por su níveo cuello, su piel sabia mejor de lo que el imaginaba, cuantas veces la había deseado en esas noches que no podía saciar su deseo, con cuantas mujeres había estado sin sentir siquiera atracción, sentía que podía todo al estar con ella, sabia que aun era el dueño de sus pensamientos de su corazón y ahora finalmente seria dueño de su cuerpo, sentía la sangre recorrer con velocidad sus venas aumentando su ritmo cardiaco, se detuvo en su hombro y lo mordió con fuerza medida, no podía oírla gritar que su respiración estaba casi tan acelerada como la de el.

- Eres mía y nadie podrá cambiar eso…-murmuró sobre su oído para lamerlo lentamente.

Sakura no entendía por que no había tomado la tijera que llevaba escondida por que no se defendía, por que su respiración y su temperatura aumentada según las acciones de Sasuke?, sabia la respuesta pero se negaba a siquiera pensar que su cuerpo reaccionaria ante el hombre al que ama con locura.

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza sintiendo como Sasuke comenzó a acariciar su piel descubierta comenzando por su hombro derecho, para llegar a su seno derecho, que masajeo lentamente, lo vio pasarse la lengua por sus labios lentamente y sintió como el placer comenzaba a invadirla, aumentando su color sobre sus mejillas rápidamente poso una mano sobre su pecho y empujo suavemente para que su captor dejara de tocarla, Sasuke detiene su acción y sonríe lentamente.

- tienes razón…será mejor cuando pueda verte, solo imaginarte no me basta.- pronuncio con la voz algo ronca, ocasiónanos que a la pelirosa se le erizara la piel.

El sonido del golpear de la puerta los sacó de la conexión que habían establecido, Sakura rápidamente se coloca nuevamente la prenda y se separa de Sasuke pero este se lo impide deteniéndola con ambas manos, rodeando su cintura.

Se escucharon nuevamente el ruido por lo que Sasuke respiro hondo logrando bajar sus aceleradas pulsaciones.

- pase.- pronuncio aun con la voz grabe.

- Señor, disculpe le traje la cena.- dijo shia levemente sonrojada al ver a Sakura sentada sobre el regazo de Sasuke.

- Sakura…-llamo por lo que lo miro ya que su rostro estaba apuntando el suelo sumamente apenada.- toma la bandeja- ordeno con su tono habitual.

- "..sirvienta...lo único que falta es que me pida que le de comer"- grito su inner, Sakura solo asintió y tomo la bandeja de las manos de Shia, sonriendo débilmente, La muchacha hizo una leve reverencia y se marcho dejando a Sakura con la bandeja y a Sasuke encarándola.

- Ahora, dame de comer…- expreso divertido por lo que Sakura arqueo una ceja incrédula.- no pensaras que sin ver podré comer… ¿verdad?-

La pelirosa deposita la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de la cama, y toma un bocado con el cubierto de plata para acercarlo hasta la boca del pelinegro que abrió lentamente su boca y dejo que la pelirosa introducirá el bocado, para luego ser saboreado por el mismo. Lo vio sonreír al parecer, aquel platillo le gustaba mucho, no pudo evitar el rugir de su estomago ni temblar al sentir la mano del Uchiha tomar la de ella, dirigió su vista a sus ojos vendados.

- debes alimentarte…- pronuncio en forma tranquila.

Por lo que Sakura asiente y toma un bocado de la comida en el plato, no era su favorito, pero en fin podría alimentarla. De a poco se olvido de Sasuke y comenzó a comer rápidamente, saboreando cada bocado, acabando con la cena de Sasuke.

- no te olvides que me tienes que alimentar.- comento sabiendo que Sakura se había acabado con la cena.

Sakura enrojeció, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, por lo que baja su mirada arrepentida, Sasuke de alguna manera lo intuyo.

- descuida no tenia mucho apetito.- mintió tapándose con las sabanas, dispuesto a dormir.

- Deja la bandeja sobre la mesa y ven a acostarte…a mi lado.- pronuncio haciendo que la pelirosa se mordiera el labio pensando en lo que podría llegar a ocurrir debajo de aquellas mantas.

Se tomo algunos minutos para dirigirse a la cama, dio todas las vueltas posibles para no tener que obedecer rápidamente.

- ordene que te acuestes, no me obligues a hacerte daño.- hablo con un tono amenazante.

Coloco una mano sobre su pecho y se fue acercando lentamente a el lado vacío de aquella cama, para su suerte la cama era lo bastante grande como para que hubiera un gran espacio separándolos.

Se adentro en la misma apegándose lo mas que pudo a la orilla para evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con el Uchiha que se encontraba posicionado de lado apuntando para su lado.

Pudo adivinar que frunció el entrecejo al no sentir su calor, alejándolo de su posesión.

- Sakura no has entendido...- pronuncio posesionándose sobre la kunoichi que lo miraba temerosa.

- Tu a mi me obedeces, de lo contrario la pasaras muy mal…- comunico tomándola del mentón.- ¿has entendido?..- recibió como respuesta una bofetada por parte de Sakura, provocando que su rostro se ladeara dejando el eco retumbante en la habitación.

- Fui compasivo…fui permisivo, pero no lo comprendes…Sa-ku-ri-ta...- pronuncia ansioso despojándola de su ropa.

La kunoichi trato por todos los medios alejarlo pero su fuerza era inferior a la de él. Sasuke comenzó a lamer su cuello mientras deslizaba una mano a su entrepierna, por lo que Sakura cierra fuertemente el paso, haciendo que Sasuke aplicara fuerza para separar sus piernas y rápidamente localizo su centro, sonrío triunfante haciendo que Sakura le escupiera en la cara, cosa que hizo que Sasuke ensanchara su sonrisa.

Introdujo 2 dedos en su vagina, sin previo aviso logrando que Sakura comenzara a derramar lagrimas de dolor, al sacarlos, alza la mano a la altura de su boca y comienza a lamer el liquido mezclado con sangre, que había impregnado sus dedos, los saboreo detectando su mayor preocupación, acertando sus dudar, aumentando su ego.

- aun eres virgen….solo me pertenecerás a mi- susurro posesivamente sobre su oído.

Al terminar de desatar su cinto que rodeaba la yukata, sintió un peso, deslizarse sobre la tela, sonrío al sentirla temblar, había descubierto su pequeño secreto.

- ¿tratabas de esconder esto?- río tomando dicha arma, aumentando el miedo en la pelirosa.

- Tú así lo quisiste…- pronuncio divertido, apuntando el filo sobre la banca piel de su pierna izquierda, ocasionando que el dolor se presentara una vez más y que su cuerpo sea incapaz de defenderse.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola!

ooooo estoi muy feliz las amo :$ jaja como ya dije lo prometido es deuda aqui el primer cap prometido espero sea de su agrado!

**Gracias llegamos a los 56 revs n_n en el proximo cap las saludo a todas! n_n**

**gracias por leer!**

Lin (muy happy)


	8. Chapter 8 : Remordimiento

_No Fanfic. By Lin._

.

**Disclaimer : los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

* * *

_Capitulo 8: Remordimiento._

.

.

.

Las gotas rojas se deslizaron rápidamente sobre su pierna, el lo supo al sentir las yemas de sus dedos, impregnarse de sangre, se llevó los dedos a la boca saboreando su gusto metálico y sonrío sádicamente.

me pedirás a gritos que te haga mía…ya lo veras- pronuncio con la voz sumamente perversa, agrandando la herida con sus dedos, para luego colocarlos sobre la boca de Sakura, delineo sus labios lentamente y se acerco para lamerlos con suavidad.

- "…por que haces esto Sasuke?...debo detenerte…-pensó con la angustia en su garganta, evitando que el aire terminara de circular por su sistema respiratorio.

Se quedo estática inmóvil, llorando, con los jadeos de dolor ahogados, sin dejar de mirar al Uchiha que se encontraba muy concentrado en su labor. Lentamente sintió como las articulaciones, perdían fuerza, dando una sensación de pesadez en las extremidades, Sasuke no se detenía, acariciaba su cuerpo con rapidez, sediento de mas, su visión se oscurecía lentamente y su sentido de la audición se apagaba débilmente, susurro inútilmente su nombre aun sin poder ser escuchado por el propietario del mismo.

Se percato del cesar de los movimientos de la pelirosa, noto como sus ojos estaban cerrados con las lágrimas esparcidas por su rostro, al pasar sus dedos por su rostro, su respiración era lenta, augurando que estaba inconciente.

Algo dentro de el le gritaba que parara, que no merecía que la dañara de esa manera, esa voz de su subconsciente que tantas veces había interferido en su mente para salvarla en tantas ocasiones, volvía en el presente para que se alejara de ella, lo que una vez los unió, estaba desapareciendo.

Paro en seco y se tumbo a su lado, con sus ojos sin luz cubiertos, deseo poder verla como tantas otras veces, ¿que sucedía con el? ¿ acaso era un momento de debilidad?, se supone que solo la utilizaría, sin embargo la torturo de mil maneras y no puede evitar sentirse miserable, lo que había empezado días atrás como un juego sádico, lo había dominado, a tal punto de olvidarse quien era, en realidad, su victima.

Exhalo aire molesto, un sentimiento de insatisfacción y mal estar se había instalado en su pecho, se reincorporo y camino con sumo cuidado sobre el suelo frío de la habitación, con los brazos extendidos, produciendo algo de seguridad al tocar la mesa con los elementos para su debida curación, tanteo la botella de alcohol y con su mano desocupada, tomo una gasa y la mojo con el contenido de la botella, deposito cuidadosamente la botella sobre la mesa y dirigió su mano entre las vendas para tomarlas y acercarse vacilante, hasta sentir el borde de la cama golpear sus rodillas, odiaba sentirse tan débil pero mas detestaba sentirse culpable, dejo las vendas sobre su almohada y estiro su brazo para detectar la ubicación de la pelirosa que aun se encontraba inconsciente, tomo la gasa y con extremo cuidado comenzó a apretar contra la herida en la pierna, desinfectando la zona, estaba seguro que al siguiente día, cuando ella despertara, se curaría por si sola, pero él ahora necesitaba calmar ese sentimiento difícil de explicar que se había apoderado de su pecho, tal vez remordimientos, de lastimar a esa niña que no había sido mas que una molestia.

- "molesta"- recordó entre las sabanas, pasando sus manos por debajo de su cabeza.

Comprobó que, aun con el pasar de los años, la kunoichi no había cambiado en absoluto, se habrá hecho mas fuerte, se habrá esforzado por ser otra persona, se habrá replanteado sus sentimientos, pero sabia, lo intuía, ella no había dejado de amarlo y eso lo tranquilizaba, de pronto se vio acorralado entre sentimientos de curiosidad y los recuerdos golpeando su mente. Sin notarlo se quedo dormido pensando en cosas que para el, no tenían sentido, recuerdos que tuvieron que haber sido sepultados en el fondo de su corazón.

.

* * *

.

- Debemos ser fuertes, por ella.- hablo su querido sensei ante un rubio con la mirada dolida.

A este paso jamás la encontraremos…- pronuncio con su corazón oprimido.

Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar, Sakura no es una niña, sabe como defenderse…- comento el Inozuka.

No podemos esperar, Sakura-chan esta en algún lugar con Sasuke y.- hizo una pausa impotente.-…él ya no es el mismo…- murmuro dolido.

No te preocupes, Naruto, ¡seguiremos buscándola!- pronuncio Kakashi animando al rubio.- además, recuerda que si ella fue la que tomo esta decisión, esta preparada para cualquier cosa, que le ocurra.-

Pero Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan no sabe que tan peligroso puede ser...- hablo mirando a sus compañeros algo desesperado.

Debes respetar sus decisiones, así como tu prometiste traer a Sasuke de vuelta, ella se propuso su meta.- hablo el sensei calmadamente.

El portador del kyubi callo bajando su mirada entristecida, apretó su puño fuertemente, tratando de que la ira no lo invadiera.

En el viaje de regreso al campamento solamente podía pensar en que podría llegarle a pasar a Sakura, ¿Sasuke seria capas de matarla?, mil preguntas se interponían en su camino, evitando que razonara con tranquilidad.

Al llegar al campamento, los presentes miraron a los recién llegados algo impacientes, Ino fue quien se acerco primera y al ver el rostro del Uzumaki, entendió que no habían tenido éxito alguno.

Yamato quien estaba a cargo del grupo se acerco a Kakashi y con un simple gesto de negación cerro sus ojos y encaro al cielo.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Yamato comenzó a hablar fuerte y claro.

debemos volver.- expreso llamando la atención de Naruto que lo miro desconcertado.

No podemos volver aun, no hemos encontrado a Sakura-chan- hablo intranquilo haciendo que la mirada de sus compañeros se fijaran en el.

Naruto se que Sakura es nuestra amiga y compañera, pero no olvides que se fue por decisión propia…como capitán de la división, estoy a cargo de su bienestar, algunos están aquí antes que tu, deben tomarse un descanso y tu deberías hacer lo mismo.- hablo sinceramente

Pero Yamato….- reprocho Naruto acorralado.

Ya no hay rastros que podamos seguir, será mejor que todos se tomen un descanso y hablemos con la godaime.-

Naruto levanto su mirada y observó a sus compañeros con la mirada entristecida, él entendía que todos estaban cansados, pero era Sakura su hermana y no dejaría que nada le ocurriera.

ustedes regresen, yo me quedare encontrare a Sakura-chan cuente lo que cueste.- anuncio el rubio llamando la atención de todos y las sonrisas de algunos.

Yo me quedare con el.- anuncio Kakashi orgulloso del Uzumaki al recobrar su confianza.

Yo también me quedare.- anuncio sai.

De acuerdo, los demás regresaremos a Konoha, pero mandaremos refuerzos.- comento Yamato.

Naruto asintió y suspiro tranquilo al saber que no estaba solo, que no es el único que se quedaría para rescatar a Sakura.

El campamento fue correctamente levantado y los shinobis de la hoja se encaminaron hacia su aldea natal, ante la mirada del equipo 7.

Hinata antes de partir, se acerco rápidamente a Naruto y le extendió en sus manos el huento que siempre portaba.

Naruto-kun cuídate por favor.- pidió con la mirada entristecida.

Lo haré Hinata-chan- comento sonriente sobandose la nuca.

Hinata sonrío tímidamente para darse la media vuelta y alcanzar al grupo de shinobis que regresaba hacia Konoha junto a Karin inconsiente.

La observo alejarse junto a sus amigos, sonrío al recordar lo que momentos atrás había sucedido.

Flash back

Naruto-kun, también me quedare.-hablo decidida.

No, Hinata-chan debes volver con los demás, necesitas descansar.- hablo con suma sinceridad.

Pero, yo, yo quiero ayudarte a buscar a Sakura-chan- comento manteniendo el contacto visual.

Hinata-chan, aprecio tu ayuda, pero es algo que puede ser muy peligroso…-pronuncio recordando lo sucedido al enfrentarse con Pein para salvar su vida.

¿acaso soy una carga para ti?- pregunto con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

No, no nada de eso- dijo negando con la cabeza para sonreír- solo que no quisieron exponer a las personas importantes para mi.- hablo logrando que Hinata lo mirara sorprendida.

Fin del flash back.

"…una persona importante para él..."- susurro para sus adentros sonriente, mientras se alejaba del equipo 7.

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, se llevó una mano a la cabeza ya que sentía una fuerte punzada en la misma, al reincorporarse se vio sola en aquella habitación, recorrió con la mirada cada rincón en busca del Uchiha, al saberse sola, levanto las sabanas que recubrían su cuerpo y noto que sus prendas ya no eran las mismas y que llevaba ahora una yukata color azul oscuro, con un Obi rosa caloro, arqueo una ceja ante la confusión de recuerdos de la noche anterior, al mover su pierna derecha sintió una leve punzada, haciéndola caer en cuenta de que Sasuke le había cortado con la tijera que logro esconder inútilmente entre sus prendas. Observó los vendajes recubrir su muslo derecho. Abría sido Shia la que se había encargado de curarla y cambiarla – pensó con seguridad, y de pronto un pensamiento sumamente perturbador se apodero de ella, si no recuerda nada, tal vez Sasuke…mientras estaba inconciente, pudo haber abusado de ella. Negó con la cabeza tratando de aislar esas ideas ya que ella sabría que algo como aquello le había sucedido a su cuerpo, de pronto mordió su labio recordando que Sasuke en estas instancias era capas de todo.

.

* * *

.

Al reincorporarse y tocar el suelo con los pies descalzos, se dirigió hacia la puerta que intento abrirla, sin tener éxito ya que Sasuke se había encargado de cerrar con chacra.

Al girar su rostro hacia la mesa en donde se encontraban los vendajes, noto que había una bandeja que contenía gran variedad de alimentos, al acercarse se percato que no habían cubiertos solo habían un par de palillos de madera, entrecerró sus ojos maldiciéndolo por haberse prevenido de que volviera a esconder algún objeto con filo.

Se volteo sobre su eje y se acerco a la pared mas cercanas, se apego a ella y con tus manos comenzó a buscar alguna salida alternativa.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse, provoco que su sangre se helara y parara en seco, al ver quien era la persona que había ingresado al cuarto, largo un suspiro de alivio contenido en su pecho.

- buenos días- pronuncio Shia con una sonrisa.

Sakura asintió en forma de saludo y observo como Shia comenzó a ordenar la cama en la que se encontraba momentos atrás.

Se quedo parada en su lugar queriendo preguntarle miles de cosas, como ¿donde estaba Sasuke? Y si podría ayudarla a escapar entre otras cosas.

Pero antes de que Sakura pudiera captar su atención, la muchacha comenzó a hablar.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola!

Bien empesemos n_n mil gracias a toda por leer ya saben los fics son como mis hijillos :D jaja

espesial mension a las que siguen el fic desde el comienso y a las nuevas lectoras _BIENVENIDAS_! ^o^

_**MissNaruhina ; Alice Uchiha 26 ;sakura-princesa-konoha ; vanessa121010 ; guardiana ; aRiElLa 95 ; kata tellez; OrIhImExIcHiGo ; TheSaku ; Guest ; setsuna17 ; nancyclaudinec ; sara ; jan3siitha ; FLOX ; Bloddy cherry ; Adriss; UchihaTenshi1; weriita ; Yuki Jonico ; Minene Uryuu ; DaniiiielaZ ; setsuna17 ; yuEvk ; saakuraa ; Casey-Uchiha ; PrincesLynx ; Myka100792 ; **_

Estamos todas ahora agamos una fiesta1! wiii n_n

felixxx (si con triple x :$) jajaj

bueno espero seguir escribiendo caps que les gusten, ya saben quejas, sujerencias, la muerte de alguien ...ok no XD todo exepto la muerte puedo lograrlo o alguna tiene una death note?, jaja en fin me despido

saludos a tod s!

:sonrisa matadora de sasuke: bye!

Lin.


	9. Chapter 9 : Convaleciente

_No podrás. Sasusaku FanFic. By Lin._

.

**Disclaimer : Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

* * *

_Capitulo 9: Convaleciente._

_._

_._

_._

- El señor Sasuke, esta entrenando.- habló sin encararla prosiguiendo con su labor.

Sakura la observó sorprendida ya que le había leído la mente, por así decirlo, de pronto recordó que Sasuke aun no se recuperaba de la operación y una pizca de preocupación se sitúo en su pecho, recordó que aun estaba débil creando el momento ideal, para su escape mas sin embargo algo obstruía su plan y aunque no sabia bien que era, prefirió ignorar la confusión, por el momento.

Shia termino con su labor y se dirigió a la puerta siendo detenida por Sakura que la había tomado del brazo sin brusquedad, ya que solo quería llamar la atención de la domestica.

Esta la miro algo confusa y la encaro para tratar de saber que era lo que le quería decir.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, entendió que tal vez quería dar una vuelta por la casa, mientras no estuviera Sasuke, podría dejarla andar para liberar un poco su mente, sonrío dulcemente, abriendo la puerta para que Sakura también pudiese salir.

- Mientras el señor no este puedes estar en la cocina junto a mi.- comunico comenzando a caminar seguida por la pelirosa que asintió gustosa.

Ella podría ser muy hábil en un momento como este, pero prefirió obedecer y tal vez en un momento descuidado escapar, si su chacra y fuerzas se lo permitían.

Tomo un sorbo de té, cerrando sus ojos por el agradable sabor, miro hacia la ventana, el paisaje era muy rustico aun así sentía que era libre con solo ver un par de rocas secas, bajó su mirada al pensar, si en algún momento, se le pasaría a Sasuke por la cabeza, dejarla en libertad pero los recuerdos sucumbían en su mente, haciéndola caer en la realidad que vivía junto al Uchiha.

Ya 2 horas habían pasado posterior a que pudo dejar la habitación en la que Sasuke la había dejado encerrada, se encontraba sola en la cocina, Shia se había marchado momentos atrás, seguramente estaría cumpliendo con sus obligaciones diarias, sin dudarlo se reincorporo y se asomó a la salida, no había nadie en el corredor, se encaminó algo vacilante por el mismo se hechó a andar por ese laberinto sin fin de pasillos que no desembocaban a ninguna puerta, hallo una que podría ser la indicada, al tomar del picaporte, pensó en que la responsabilidad recaería sobre Shia, el remordimiento de dejarla sola a merced de un Sasuke que aun desconocía pero temía,la carcomia, pero si quería escapar era el momento, apretó con fuerza su puño y lo deslizó, esperando abrir la puerta, al cumplir dicha acción se topo con un torso que le obstruía el paso, al levantar su mirada se encuentra con la mueca de desaprobación del Uchiha que aun sin ver, sabia a la perfección que era ella y no Shia la que intentaba escapar.

Cerro sus ojos esperando que le gritara algo o que la agarrara con brusquedad, la espera se hizo eterna a cambio recibió el cuerpo desvanecido del Uchiha , como pudo trato de tomarlo entre sus brazos, incapaz de hablar ni gritar no podía llamar a Shia, que quien sabe donde estaría, cargó con sus débiles fuerzas al menor de los Uchiha que rápidamente levantaba temperatura, haciendo que su respiración sea algo forzada, al llegar a la habitación, lo tumbo sobre la cama y posó una mano sobre su frente notando como esta ardía, con movimientos acelerados logra abrir su prenda superior, mostrando su perfecto torso masculino perlado por el sudor, desvío la mirada algo sonrojada, tomo un jarrón con agua que yacía en la superficie de la mesa, una toalla la cual remojó para colocarla sobre la frente del convaleciente que respiraba agitadamente.

- "…se ha esforzado demasiado…".- nuevamente esa sensación dolorosa, preocupación, no sabia bien como describirlo. Se mantuvo junto a él, concentro chacra en la palma de su mano para tratar de aliviar su mal estar, "…Sasuke-kun…", su voz interior susurraba dolorosamente, en aquel estado mucho no podía hacer por él, mas que tratar de bajar su temperatura, tradicionalmente, las horas lentamente pasaron, Shia cambiaba constantemente el agua del recipiente. En un momento de la noche, Shia, sentada en una silla cercana a la cama del moreno, comenzó a perder el equilibrio por momentos su cabeza perdía estabilidad anunciando el agotamiento de su físico, Sakura se acerco y coloco una mano sobre su hombro y le sonrío, por lo que esta se reincorporó, con una leve reverencia se despidió de Sakura y se dirigió a su recamara, la temperatura de Sasuke se estaba comenzando a normalizar, sonrío levemente al observarlo dormir tan serenamente, tomó las mantas de la cama y lo cubrió con las mismas y se volvió a sentar en la silla en la que estaba momentos atras, junto a la cama, concentro chacra nuevamente y deposito la mano sobre su frente, notando el gesto aliviado de su rostro, lentamente el sueño se apodero de ella también, vencida ante Morfeo, cerró lentamente sus ojos, viendo por ultima vez el cuerpo inconsciente de Sasuke, la visión se nublo de a poco y sin notarlo se durmió con su mano sobre la del Uchiha.

Un grito desgarrador la arranco de sus sueños, dirigió su mirada a Sasuke que tenia el rostro pálido y sudado , se acerco sintiendo como tomaba su mano con fuerza, el dolor lo estaba dominando, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, estaba nerviosa, asustada, no sabia como calmar su desesperación, aun con toda su capacitación, no podía ser fuerte en un momento como este, no lo lograba entender, ella estaba preparada para todo menos para ver sufrir a su amado. Se sintió débil, inútil y hasta mediocre, en torno los gritos salían de la boca el Uchiha, por acto reflejo pudo tomarlo entre sus brazos notando como su temperatura aumentaba proporcionalmente, parpadeo, respiro hondo, necesitaba concentración para poder concentrar chacra en sus palmas, el Uchiha la tomaba con fuerza y desesperación, ella lo abrasaba tratando de consolar su pesar,"…Sasuke-kun, resiste por favor..", con la cabeza sobre su pecho, fue cesando el movimiento inquieto de Sasuke, los latidos de su corazón lograban mantenerlo tranquilo y sereno, el fuerte agarre de Sasuke fue cediendo al ser acariciado por la pelirosa suavemente.

El amanecer se hizo presente, la pelirosa ya no podía mantener la posición en la que estaba, lentamente fue recostando con suma delicadeza el cuerpo de su ex compañero, en su cama, logrando al fin que este pudiera descansar, al intentar deshacer el agarre de sus manos entrelazadas, fue forzado por el Uchiha que no permitió, inconscientemente, que Sakura se alejara de él.

Despertó teniendo una extraña sensación, se reincorporo notando el leve agarre de su mano, dirigió su mano libre sobre la persona que estaba junto a él y se sorprendió al adivinar de quien se trataba, con las yemas de sus dedos pudo distinguir su rostro, la piel suave, la acarició lentamente, su cabello seguía tan lacio como siempre, sonrío recordándola en el equipo 7, esforzándose por su apariencia, solo para él.

Su sentido de la audición se había agudizado desde la operación, escuchó el leve gemido de la pelirosa al despertar, rápidamente se aleja de ella, evitando todo tipo de contacto, se acostó nuevamente, dando la falsa ilusión de que aun no había despertado.

Sintió el tacto de una mano sobre su frente, tomando su temperatura, oyó su suspiro aliviado, luego sus vendajes fueron cortados y la mano sanadora se concentro sobre sus parpados, previamente desinfectados.

Una gota mojo su rostro, el temblar de su mano, lo hizo caer en cuenta que estaba llorando, debilmente alzo su mano sin que la pelirosa se percatara de eso, la depositó sobre la mejilla de esta y supuso que abriría sus ojos, por lo que decidió hablar.

- No debes llorar, ya no hay salvación para alguien como yo…- pronuncio quitando su mano, añorando la calidez de su piel.

- "…Sasuke-kun, por que?..."- pregunto mentalmente.

- Será mejor que duermas…- expresó de manera fría, reincorporándose débilmente, Sakura al tratar de ayudarlo fue rechazada por el mismo.

- Yo puedo solo…- dijo en forma despreciativa.

Sakura se sentía sumamente impugne, molesta y dolida, pensar que pudo haber escapado si se lo hubiera propuesto en el momento indicado, opto por seguir a su corazón, cuidando de el déspota Uchiha, la desilusionaba, la hacia recapacitar de sus errores, la próxima vez no dudaría en escapar, se dijo mentalmente llorando frustrada ante la devolución del Uchiha.

- Ven…-dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano para que se acercara y aunque lo dudo un poco se acerco algo dudosa, traicionada por su intuición su muñeca derecha fue apresada por la mano veloz del Uchiha, que la atrajo hacia él, quedando a escasos centímetros, rostro a rostro, boca a boca, al intentar removerse, solo logró que la tomara entre sus brazos, posesivo la estrecho en los mismos.

- Se que estuviste anoche a mi lado…- pronunció cerca de su oido logrando que Sakura se sorprendiera ante la confección encarándolo.

- Los latidos de tu corazón…los escuche.- susurro despacio ante la mirada atónita de la kunoichi.

Colocó una mano sobre el pecho de la pelirosa sintiendo el bombeo de la sangre, gracias a su órgano vital, satisfaciéndolo, calmando sus ansiosas carencias, las mejillas de la pelirosa se tiñeron de rosa, notando como su corazón rebotaba ante el nerviosismo.

El calor que emanaba el cuerpo del Uchiha la envolvió y entre sus brazos cayo en el poso mágico de la inconsciencia, sus palpitaciones se habían serenado y su respiración era lenta, con suficiente fuerza como para cargarla, la recostó en su cama con sumo cuidado para que esta no despertara.

Momentos después el Uchiha había abandonado la habitación dejando a la pelirosa adentrarse en sus sueños, su escape del mundo real.

El entrenamiento era difícil de afrontar con sus ojos vendados aun así trataba de mantenerse en forma, no quería ni imaginar que alguien se presentara para enfrentarlo estando tan débil, el sudor recorrió su cuerpo, no se resignaría así sintiera las punzadas en su cabeza producidas por el sobre esfuerzo que realizaba entrenando.

La idea de ser inferior no estaba en sus planes, el poder le impedía, siquiera pensar en ello, no podía ser débil por su hermano, por la verdad, él tenía que seguir con su propósito, el cual nunca descarto ni por un segundo.

Seguramente Naruto vendría hacia él, así lo planeo, así debía ser, si se tendría que enfrentar, tenia armas aun desconocidas para el portador del kyubi, pero así como él las tenia, también, su eterno rival, las tendría.

Frunció el entrecejo, al concentrar el chidori, se sentía frágil y eso lo frustraba tanto que no le importaba dañar su cuerpo a si mismo para probar su resistencia, esa seria la única manera de saber si estaba listo para enfrentar al jinchuriki.

¿Y si no lo lograba?, seria su fin, ante la duda prefirió realizar el movimiento contra una montaña, se lanzo hacia la derecha impactando el chidori con todas sus fuerzas, esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar el crujir de las rocas, para caer en forma de cascada por la montaña.

Se escucho un estruendo y los integrantes del equipo 7 voltearon hacia donde las aves salían despavoridas.

Sin necesidad de expresar palabra, encarando a sus camaradas corroboró que el chacra, que débilmente se sentía era muy familiar, tan familiar que olía a victoria.

Con velocidad fueron saltando de rama en rama hacia donde se había escuchado el ruido.

- "…Sakura-chan resiste por favor, Sasuke prepárate…"- pronuncio mentalmente recordando a sus mejores amigos junto a él en el equipo 7.

- ¡Naruto, cuidado!- grito su sensei por lo que se detiene logrando esquivar al clon que se lanzaba hacia el.

- Madara…- pronuncio Kakashi al ver al enmascarado.

- Tiempo sin vernos Kyubi- pronuncio ansioso al ver el chacra aumentado de Naruto.

Sai dibujo rápidamente unos dibujos que tomaron forma de un ave y de una serpiente para atacar al enmascarado.

- Esto no es contigo- escupió ante la mirada de Sai, al no tener éxito en su ataque ya que era una ilusión.

Kakashi descubrió su sharingan y comenzó a verificar la zona con extrema cautela mientras Naruto empuñaba un kunai a la espera de Madara que había desaparecido mas su chacra no, alertando a los shinobis de la hoja.

Sai monto su ave, tratando de descubrir el paradero del Uchiha que paresia haberse escondido debajo del suelo, al no hallar rastro de él.

4 clones de Madara habían aparecido en escena 2 se lanzaron hacia Naruto, mientras los otros 2 se dividieron en Sai y Kakashi.

- ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!- pronuncio Naruto para que sus clones se encargaran de los de Madara mientras uno de é,l le ayudaba con su rasengan.

- No me subestimes.- soltó animadamente el clon derribando fácilmente al rubio con el que peleaba.

- ¡Rasengan!- grito moviéndose rápidamente para impactar contra uno de los clones de Madara.

Momentos después los clones habían desaparecido, dejando la escena libre del Uchiha, extrañando a los presentes, revisaron el área sin tener resultado positivo, el atardecer se acercaba amenazante por lo que decidieron acampar en el bosque, para continuar por la mañana, en la búsqueda de Sakura.

.

* * *

.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, al instante recordó que el Uchiha estaba débil para salir a entrenar, pero al cerciorarse de que este no estaba en la habitación, se reincorporó presintiendo algo verdaderamente malo.

Enfoca su vista a la puerta que se abrió de pronto, haciendo que sobre la luz que había traído, se dibujará una sombra.

- "…Sasuke-kun?..."- se pregunto aun sin poder ver claramente.

- He regresado…- pronuncio con un tono realmente perverso helando la sangre de la pelirosa, con el pánico plasmado en su rostro.

- "…que hace el aquí?..."- se pregunto inmóvil, odiándose mentalmente por caer ante el genjutsu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_Hola!_

_Como veran sasuke va a ir cambiando de a poquito, es algo confuso, pero cuando no lo fue? jaja(Lo amamos igual admitamoslo)_

_Naruto se esta acercando!, podra rescatar a sakura? se enfrentara a sasuke super debil?, ¿ quien es ese malvado que encontro a sakura?_

_sisi lo se nunca podre ser seiju Y_Y jaj, bueno comenten ya saben si les gusto si no, o lo que sea, AMO SUS REVS!_

_saludos!_

_Gracias por leer!_

_LIN!._


	10. Chapter 10 : Conceder

No Podras. Sasusaku Fanfic. By Lin.

.

Disclaimer : los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto.

.

* * *

_Capitulo 10: Conceder._

.

.

.

- es hora de divertirme.- pronuncio divertido acercándose hacia la pelirosa.

- "… ¡no!...".- la pelirosa trató de moverse, mas sin embargo su cuerpo no respondía a la simple orden de mover sus brazos.

- Eres muy bonita...- susurro tomando un mechón de cabello rozando levemente su mejilla derecha.

Sus orbes a medio nublarse, sus pupilas dilatadas, su respiración acelerada al sentir a ese ser tan despreciable, cerca, muy cerca de ella, la estaba alterando y la repulsión que este le aportaba, cerro sus ojos, inmóvil, no podía hacer nada, defenderse, gritar o simplemente hablar , eran acciones que ya se estaba, lamentablemente, adaptando.

Sintió su mano fría apoyarse sobre la de ella, para subir lentamente, recorriendo su brazo hasta desembocar en su cuello, verlo sonreír lascivamente, le resultaba indignante, las lagrimas comenzaron a bañar su rostro, sus sollozos morían en su garganta la ira era contenida involuntariamente, su mente repetía la plegaria, "…Sasuke-kun, regresa, por favor…"-

El sudor caía en forma de gotas por su frente, el sol ya se estaba ocultando, de pronto algo en su pecho lo golpeo, una horrible sensación seguida de un escalofrío, algo iba a ocurrir, lo intuía, como aquella noche…

Se echo a correr como sus piernas se lo permitían, ni el cansancio ni sus condiciones limitadas le impedirían llegar a ese lugar, la guarida, desesperado se le cruzó la imagen de Sakura en peligro, al abrir la puerta, sintió el miedo, la perdida, nuevamente golpeando a su puerta.

El Suzano se activó y aparto a Madara que estaba sobre Sakura despojándola de sus prendas. Lo oprimió con su mano izquierda y este se desvaneció, anunciando que era un clon, el verdadero Tobi, estaba parado junto a la puerta, su expresión era divertida aun sin poder verla volteo su rostro, colérico para encararlo.

- ¿que pretendías, Sasuke?- pregunto en tono de burla.

- ¡Dije que no te metieras en mis asuntos!- expreso sumamente molesto aumentando su aura violácea a su alrededor.

- Sasuke, párese que ya te has recuperado…, ese susanoo es perfecto.- comento sonriente.

- ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a Sakura!- recordó molesto ante la mirada de Sakura quien aun estaba inmóvil con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- De acuerdo, ya no te esfuerces, párese que esa niña te importa bastante.- comento melodioso.

Sasuke no respondió y Sakura enfoco su mirada al mismo, esperando alguna señal, lo vio cerrar su puño con fuerza, dejándole la leve impresión de que quería decir algo, no obstante sus palabras morían en la garganta, reprimidas voluntariamente, esto hizo que bajara su mirada entristecida, tal vez nunca sentiría ni un ápice de lo que ella siente por el y el no ser correspondida le dolía profundamente.

Al momento en que Madara estaba por marcharse definitivamente de aquel lugar, Sasuke decidió hablar, con su tono de voz mas calmado.

- devuélvele a Sakura su voz.- expreso fríamente encarando al enmascarado que se encontraba de espaldas de el.

- ¿Su voz…?.- pregunto divertido irritando a Sasuke.

- Ella misma puede revertir el sello…- pronuncio alertando a Sakura que lo encaro confusa.

- ¿Como es eso?- pregunto Sasuke, con el rostro hacia Sakura.

- Solamente debe dejar fluir su chacra por su garganta.- dijo para comenzar a caminar desapareciendo en el corredor.

La habitación había quedado en silencio, no pasaron ni 5 segundos y el cuerpo de Sasuke había caído desvanecido siendo ágilmente atrapado por Sakura que sentía que tenia mas fuerza.

Recostó a Sasuke en su cama y poso su mano sobre su frente notando su temperatura.

Tomo el recipiente con agua y la toalla para comenzar con el método más sencillo y así bajar su temperatura, una vez más.

Las horas habían pasado rápidamente ya que, la fiebre había cesado fácilmente, suspiro aliviada al verlo dormir tan serenamente, un momento de seriedad la envolvió, era el momento de concentrarse para dejar fluir su chacra correctamente.

Cerro sus ojos y puso su mente en blanco, sentada con las piernas cruzadas, y sus manos juntas, creo un circuito mental por el cual debía pasar su chacra con fluidez.

El aura verde la había rodeado, siendo percibida por el Uchiha que comenzaba a abandonar su sueño, observándola con sus ojos negros, admitiendo, como hace tiempo atrás no lo hacia, el control perfecto sobre su chacra, sonriendo débilmente sin notarlo, se había vuelto mucho mas fuerte, lo comprendía, se alegraba por ello, su belleza resplandecía en aquella luz que radiaba, abrió sus ojos lentamente y los enfoco sobre los de Sasuke, sorprendiéndolo, obligándolo a romper el contacto, dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado fingiendo no importarle su presencia.

Llevo una mano sobre su garganta y trato de decir algo, la alegría se plasmo en su rostro al escuchar su propia voz nuevamente.

Levanto la mirada hacia la pelirosa, aquella voz lograba cosas en el que no comprendía a la perfección, la observo acercarse, algo tímida.

- Sasuke-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto con la voz algo débil.

- Hmp.- expreso como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia en su presencia.

- Sasuke-kun….- callo por un momento viendo nuevamente sus ojos.- gracias por salvarme.- dijo desviando su mirada, no quería llorar, sabia cuanto molestaba eso al Uchiha.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, ambos deseaban decir cosas, pero nunca podrían decirlas ya que estaban heridos, uno por su destino y otro por su suerte.

Sus miradas se encontraban, pero eran desviadas por la timidez o el nerviosismo, tantas veces había deseado poder hablar y ahora que lo tenía en frente no lograba articular palabra, la frustración se adueño de su corazón que latía incesante.

El Uchiha se mantenía con sus ojos cerrados, meditando, tranquilo, tal vez pensando en su susanoo y en lo fuerte que se sentía.

Se escucho el golpear de la puerta, para ser abierta y dejar que se introduzca, Shia sosteniendo una bandeja, con suficiente comida como para que comieran 3 personas, al depositar la comida encima de la mesa, hizo una reverencia hacia Sakura quien estaba parada junto a la cama de Sasuke.

- lo siento.- se disculpo por no haberla podido ayudar en el episodio anterior con Madara.

- No te preocupes, Shia.- pronuncio Sakura con su voz algo débil aun.

- Tu voz…- susurro algo sorprendía.

- Si, ya regreso.- comento con su sonrisa, secretamente observada por Sasuke.

- Me alegro mucho.- contesto en tono alegre devolviéndole una sonrisa.

Shia con esto volvió a hacer una reverencia pero esta vez para marcharse de la habitación dejando solos a los jóvenes que no se decían una sola palabra.

Mirándose de reojo por momentos, ocultando la mirada del otro, Sakura observo su cuesco de ramen y sonrío nostálgicamente, no pasando desapercibida por el Uchiha, quien esbozó un gesto de desaprobación, apartando la bandeja de su regazo, reincorporándose para dirigirse a la salida, siendo seguido por la mirada de la pelirosa.

Cerro la puerta tras de si y se dirigió con paso lento hacia el baño, necesitaba un baño, para relajarse al menos un poco.

Se introdujo lentamente dentro de la bañera, la temperatura del agua era perfecta, cerro sus ojos y largo un suspiro entregándose a la sensación, su mente trabajaba rápidamente, los recuerdos lo perturbaban, su sonrisa lo cautivaba, esos sentimientos que creyó perdidos, ¿que eran verdaderamente?, tal vez eran juegos que su mente le profesaba y hacia que se sintiera debilitado pero a la vez muy fuerte, cuando ella peligraba.

Abrió sus ojos, pensar en ese tipo de cosas lo frustraba ya que se había impuesto olvidar el sentir, los lazos y definitivamente olvidarla, no podía, no debía, solo era una ilusión, eso del amor.

El amor no lo haría mas feliz, en su corazón albergaba la esperanza que así fuera, pero en el camino que se encontraba solo dolor encontraría, su venganza era todo por el momento, su clan, sus padres, su hermano, el corazón le dolía, quería llorar, quería dejar de sentir dolor, quería dejar de hundirse en la fría oscuridad, pero aveces las cosas no se dan en la vida y si su destino era morir, prefería ser el y no, aquellas personas importantes para él.

Sakura, era ese algo mas que no podía descifrar, quizás no lo quería así, pero al estar junto a ella no podía evitar, desearla, no solo físicamente si no emocionalmente.

Momentos atrás había sentido algo realmente molesto en su ser, recorrerlo en forma de escalofrío y hasta una ira desconocida que se acrecentaba, su sonrisa hacia el plato de ramen, sabia lo que significaba y le dolía el pensar en que ella, después de tanto dolor, se halla fijado en "él".

Estaba enfadado consigo mismo, ¿Por qué, "él" siempre tenia que estar adelante?, ¿Por qué "él" podía tener lo que quisiera?, ¿por que "él" tenia que ser el nuevo pensamiento de lo que fue suyo?

Lo odiaba, por ser mejor que él mismo, lo admitía y aunque en el fondo sintiera admiración y orgullo hacia su mejor amigo no podía evitar la envidia.

Suspiro frustrado, el agua comenzaba a enfriarse, por lo que salio de ella para envolver su cadera con una toalla, ya que sus prendas estaban en su habitación.

Salio del baño, secándose el cabello levemente con otra toalla, que luego dejo sobre sus hombros, al llegar a su habitación, llamo la atención de la pelirosa que se lo había quedado mirando atónita, el sonrojo leve del Uchiha había manchado sus mejillas, ante tantos pensamientos había olvidado que Sakura estaba en su habitación.

Su orgullo creció notablemente al ver el rostro completamente rojo de la kunoichi que había bajado su mirada al suelo.

- saldré un momento para que te puedas cambiar.- comento acercándose a la salida, siendo detenida por el pelinegro.

Tomo su brazo y se posesionó detrás de ella, paso un brazo sobre su estomago y la atrajo contra su cuerpo, llevo una mano hacia el cinto de su yukata y comenzó a desatarlo, con prisa, sintiendo la aceleración de las pulsaciones de la pelirosa sobre su mano izquierda que acariciaba levemente su estomago.

- Sasuke-kun…- susurro Sakura reprimiendo sus impulsos.

- Sakura, se que lo deseas, tanto como yo.- murmuro sobre su ido, provocando una leve descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo.

- Sasuke-kun…yo.- pronuncio despacio al sentir la prenda deslizarse lentamente por sus hombros, dejando su sosten al descubierto.

Sasuke la callo con un beso sobre su hombro que depositó con sumo cuidado, la tomo entre sus brazos y la recostó sobre la cama sin romper el contacto visual.

Se posesiono sobre ella y noto su timidez, el color de sus mejillas había aumentado y no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, la tomo del mentón así poder ver sus orbes nuevamente, se acerco decididamente y rozo sus labios, ella cerro sus ojos fuertemente, una voz dentro de el río ante su inocencia, lamió su labio inferior, saboreando el contacto, para finalmente unir sus labios lentamente, en un beso dulce y tierno, sintió la calidez de sus manos tomar su rostro, y una lagrima escurridiza rodar por su mejilla, abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los jade con un brillo sumamente especial, algo cristalinos por las lagrimas, su corazón se sentía animado, una extraña fuerza lo impulsaba, la alegría y el calor aumento mediante el beso se volvía mas apasionado, teniendo que distanciarse por la falta de oxigeno, beso su rostro reiteradas veces y fue bajando por su blanquecino cuello, sintiendo los vellos erizados ante el contacto, continuo bajando, besando con suavidad y aveces con necesidad al llegar a sus senos, creyó no ver algo mas excitante en su vida, sintiendo su miembro palpitar y crecer a medida de los roses, el sonrojo también se había dibujado en el al escuchar los sutiles gemidos que la pelirosa le profesaba, alentándolo, a seguir con el recorrido de besos, lamiendo su pezón derecho mientras masajeaba el seno izquierdo con su mano, fue bajando su mano hasta encontrarse con su centro, algo humedecido, comenzó a rozarlo constantemente sintiendo los fluidos de la pelirosa mojar sus dedos, al introducir unos de sus dedos, sonrío complacido al ver el rostro de Sakura, disfrutando de aquello.

La besó nuevamente y la miro a los ojos, esperando el permiso para poder adueñarse de ella completamente, por lo que ella sonrío y lo beso en los labios dulcemente para después asentir y cerrar sus ojos esperando la intromisión.

Entonces coloco su miembro en la entrada de la kunoichi, sintiéndose algo nervioso, temía lastimarla, se fue adentrando lentamente, sintiendo su estrechez, relamiéndose por el placer que eso le proporcionaba, al abrir sus ojos descubrió la mirada algo adolorida de Sakura, con algunas lagrimas por su rostro, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, a lo que el pelinegro toma su mentón y le besa la frente, ella abre sus ojos, encontrándose con su mirada tranquila y hasta conmovida.

- Sakura relájate, si no dolerá.- comunico recibiendo el asentir de la pelirosa.

Se fue acercando hasta unir sus bocas y en la distracción, se adentro por completo, convirtiéndose en uno, sus lagrimas salían rápidamente mojando ambos rostros, y sus sollozos habían sido ahogados en sus bocas, el beso continuo hasta que Sakura había dejado de sollozar, por lo que Sasuke se separa un poco de la chica y comienza a moverse lentamente, notando los cambios en el rostro de Sakura, al abrir sus ojos, comprendió que estaba lista, por lo que inicio las envestidas lentas para convertirse en rápidas y profundas, perlándolos por el sudor, el eco de los gemidos audibles de la kunoichi parecían jamás acabar, luego de un acto como ese no podía ser nada mas visto, un acto de amor, un amor mutuo, la explicación de lo inevitable, de algo que ya estaba escrito.

Él se convirtió en miel tibia dentro de ella, suspirando, regulando sus respiraciones, salio de ella lentamente, para acomodarse a su lado, ella con una mano sobre su pecho, tratando de controlar el galope de su corazón, él enfoco su mirada sobre su preciada flor y la atrajo hacia él, haciendo que su cabeza rosada se acomodara sobre su pecho.

Y así cayeron ambos en un sueño divino, en sus mentes no había sentimiento para describir lo que había sucedido, solo sabían que no lo podían evitar, ella con su amor y el confirmando lo que creyó olvidado.

.

* * *

.

- buenos días Naruto.- saludo Sai con su sonrisa acostumbrada, el alba se había presentado-

- si, si, buenos días.- dijo tras un gran bostezó.

- Naruto, Sai, prepárense, ya partiremos.- anuncio tomando su mochila.

Levantaron con prisa el campamento, principalmente Naruto se sentía muy ansioso, sentía que estaba cada vez mas cerca de Sakura y por ende de Sasuke, se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, su confianza había regresado y con mas fuerza, tomo su mochila y capa, para comenzar a saltar de rama en rama, el chacra se sentía débilmente a unos cuantos kilómetros, era solo cuestión de horas para alcanzarlos.

.

.

* * *

Hola!

bueno chiquitas mias :$ llego el cap, confieso que ya lo tenia escrito desde hace unos dias y trate con todas mis fuersas de esperar hasta el viernes , pero nu pude :D

Cuentenme que les parecio, ya saben ..., umm es tarde para decirles que tiene lemon en cap? jaja bueno ya se que somos perversillas nu nuu? bueno yo si :$

Gracias a todaaaas por leer 80 revs las amo cada dia mas!

umm para la muchachita que me pide el fic de saizo x sanami tendrias que decirme como son los personajes por que nu vi esa serie y te juro que busque datos de sus personalidades y no encontre, asi que si me lo pasas por un MP estaria todo lindo y hago uno aunquesea for you- *-*

buenuu gracias por leer!

saludos!

Lin!


	11. Chapter 11 : Significado

No Podras. Sasusaku Fanfic. By Lin.

.

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenercen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

* * *

_Capitulo 11 : Significado._

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, jade, se sentía tranquila y estable, tal vez seria el suceso de la noche pasada con ese pelinegro, que revivía sus emociones, a cada rose. Volteo su rostro esperanzada, para encontrar el de su amado, sin lograrlo la mueca de temor se dibujo en su rostro, se reincorporo tomando la manta para tapar su desnudes.

Su mirada lo diviso, un suspiro se escapo de su boca, aliviada, él se bestia tranquilamente y en silencio, dándole la espalda.

- buenos días.- hablo sacándola de sus pensamientos, ya que la espalda del Uchiha parecía hipnotizarla.

- Buenos días, Sasuke-kun.- pronuncio algo tímida, sonrojándose levemente.

Un instante de silencio se hizo presente en aquella habitación, no es que no tuviera nada que decirle, pero era tan extraño tenerlo tan cerca y la leve incertidumbre de no saber que decir sin molestarlo la atormentaba.

De pronto una sensación los alerto, a ambos, levantaron la mirada, se dibujo una media sonrisa en aquel rostro frío y en el de Sakura alerta y algo de ansiedad.

Un estruendo se escucho cerca, como si de una explosión se tratara, se reincorporo de golpe de la cama y se coloco rápidamente la yukata, mientras Sasuke terminaba de colocarse su cinto violeta habitual.

- ¿a donde crees que vas?- pregunto fríamente al ver que la pelirosa trato inútilmente abrir la puerta.

Lo miro algo confundía y cambio su expresión de asombro a uno de frustración.

- ¡Naruto esta cerca!- pronuncio algo molesta por la pregunta del Uchiha, intuía que no la dejaría ir con su amigo.

- Si lo que piensas es que dejare que te vallas con él, esta equivocada.- hablo calmadamente tomando su kusanagi.

- ¡Sasuke-kun, quiero verlo!- dijo algo alterada.

- Hmp, ¿para que?, acaso ¿quieres escapar?- pregunto tajante, dándole la espalda nuevamente.

- Sasuke-kun, no puedes mantenerme cautiva por siempre…yo soy una persona libre…- hablo bajando la mirada, no lloraría.

- Tú, eres mía Sakura y no permitiré que te vallas ya…- expreso demandante, haciendo que la pelirosa lo encare.

- Sasuke, no me obligues a...- el pelinegro había tomado velozmente el brazo de la kunoichi, este la miro algo alarmado pero rápidamente se le dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa, sus ojos cambiaron a carmesí, su sharingan eterno resplandecía ante los apagados jade de la chica.

- Veo que controlas nuevamente tu chacra.- comento motivado, para reforzar el ataque.- aun así no podrás irte con él.- término diciendo con ese brillo sádico apoderándose de él nuevamente.

Calló, le dolía verlo en ese estado, ¿que era lo que le ocurría exactamente?, tal vez el exceso de poder y de odio contenido lo estaba dominando, se sentía débil, ante él, por que después de lo que habían pasado tenía que actuar de esa manera, ¿por que odiaba tanto a Naruto?

Bajo la mirada sumamente entristecida, quería ser fuerte, debía serlo, mas sus fuerzas eran inmunes ante él, lo encaro adolorida, le dolía el pecho, sus lagrimas se asomaron a las ventanas del alma y el la aventó hacia la cama.

- te quedas aquí, si sales, lo sabre y vendré a buscarte, créeme no te gustara lo que haré.- sonrío sádicamente para darle la espalda.

- ¡No me importa lo que me hagas, no permitiré que le hagas daño a Naruto!- grito con todas sus fuerzas con el llanto desbordado.

- Hmp, ¿tu lo impedirás?- sonrío volteando su rostro de lado.

- Si y si es necesario ¡me enfrentare a ti!, ¡eres un monstruo Sasuke!- dijo lo ultimo con un hilo de voz, sumamente dolida. En un rápido movimiento el pelinegro estaba encima de ella, quien la miraba posesivo.

- Tú, no harás nada y sabes ¿por que?, por que soy lo más importante para ti, es por eso que no puedes herirme, por que me amas como nunca lo harás con nadie más.- hablo calmadamente orgulloso de sus palabras, sujetando sus muñecas.

- Y ¿tu?- pregunto con una débil sonrisa aun con sus ojos cristalinos, tu acaso ¿sentiste alguna vez eso por mi?, ¿algún día lo sentirás?- susurro la ultima pregunta cerrando sus ojos, el Uchiha al escuchar aquel descargo solo pudo fruncir en el cejo acorralado, no podía contestar a esas preguntas, no en ese momento, lentamente deshizo el agarre, observándola, tal vez por ultima vez.

- No esta en tela de juicio mi sentir.- respondió reincorporándose para dirigirse a la salida.- solo obedece.- murmuro lo ultimo en un tono muy sereno.

- ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía?, en ese momento se pudo haber deshecho de ella, en el fondo de su oscuro corazón, sabia, lo sabia a la perfección, si el kyubi venia, ella se iría con él, era una idea que le repugnaba, no quería no lo permitiría, no le arrebataría lo que es suyo. Continuo caminando hasta que la luz al final del pasillo se reflejo sobre su frente.

- ¿por que fui tan tonta de caer en su red?, soy una niña inmadura que se dejo guiar por su corazón otra vez, y ¿Qué obtuve?, solo desprecio y un sentimiento no correspondido.

Seco sus lagrimas con fuerza, abrió el placard de la derecha y vio sus prendas, que portaba cuando estaba activa como kunoichi y se las coloco notando la sutil reparación, que shia, seguramente, se había encargado de zurcir las cortadas que Sasuke había propinado sobre las mismas, tomo su porta shuriquens, previamente reviso que todo estuviera en su lugar, por ultimo se coloco sus guantes negros con determinación en su mirada, hizo un nudo detrás de su cabeza, la banda de la hoja, estaba lista para ir con Naruto y alejarlo de Sasuke.

- "...Sasuke-kun, ¡esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya!..."- pensó para sus adentros.

- Sasuke, sabes quien es ¿verdad?- hablo una voz detrás de él.

- hmp, no te interpongas.- hablo seriamente.

- no lo haré, sin embargo, sabes lo que quiero.-

- lo se, aun así, peleare yo con él primero, el resto es asunto tuyo.

- ¿y la niña del cuarto?, sabes que será un estorbo, ¿verdad?

- mantente alejado de ella...- hablo encarándolo.

- no me agrada en lo absoluto que te estés involucrando con alguien de la hoja.-

- ese no es tu problema, ¡a ella no la tocas!- aumentando su tono de voz.

El enmascarado sonrío ampliamente, el lo supo por su brillo en esos orbes tan iguales a los suyos, algo lo perturbaba de aquel sujeto algo que no podía explicar, tal vez una intuición, pero él era escéptico y no creía en ese tipo de cosas, por lo que lo ignoro y continuo con su camino.

- ¡Sasuke!...- se escucho un grito desde las afueras, el suelo cubierto de escombro y rocas, restos de lo que fue parte del techo de la casa.

El nombrado miro con arrogancia al rubio que lo miraba desafiante, el ex sensei apareció en la escena, aun con su sharingan cubierto mientras el ambu carente de emociones se mantenía sobre su ave dibujada.

- ¿en donde tienes a Sakura, Sasuke?- pregunto Kakashi cortando con la batalla de miradas que sus alumnos mantenían.

- no se de que hablas.- comento desinteresado.

- Sasuke, ¡sabemos que tu la tienes!- hablo Naruto algo alterado.

- Pues se equivocan...- respondió sin interés alguno.

- Sasuke no es necesario mentir, lo sabemos bien.- agrego el sensei algo alterado.

- Eso no es de su incumbencia.-

- ¿Que no es de nuestra incumbencia?, Sakura-chan es nuestra amiga y compañera.-hablo con fuertemente para hacer una pausa.- como tu lo fuiste y lo sigues siendo…- termino con el tono de su voz casi extinto.

- No necesito de tus patéticos reproches.- comento altivo.

- Sasuke, no puedes tener enserada a Sakura por siempre,¿ que te a hecho ella?, mas que amarte y esperarte con la esperanza de que regresarías- hizo una pausa- si aun te queda algo de lo que fuiste alguna vez, déjala libre..-

- Hmp, ella vino a mi, no tengo que darles explicaciones a ustedes.- pronuncio con una media sonrisa.

- Por que la lastimas de esta manera, si tu…- Naruto hablo y paro en seco algo inseguro de adonde desembocaría su frase.

- Te equivocas Naruto, él no siente nada por Sakura, él que ama deja al ser amado ser libre y feliz y dudo que Sakura sea feliz estando cautiva.- acoto Kakashi psicológicamente logrando que Sasuke frunciera el cejo. Los shinobis de la hoja se sobresaltaron cuando el Uchiha río descaradamente.

- Exacto, yo solo la estoy utilizando para mis propios fines, nadie hablo de sentimientos.- dijo tajante alertando a los presentes, tras rebelar su sharingan eterno.

- ¡Eso no te lo permitiré, Sasuke!- grito el rubio con todas sus fuerzas invocando a sus clones para que se abalanzaran hacia el, mientras preparaba su rasengan.

Kakashi descubrió su sharingan, ante la expresión de repugnancia de su discípulo mas preciado, Sai por su parte aterrizó y se dirigió con paso acelerado hacia los adentros de la guarida, cosa que se impedida gracias a una de las extremidades del susanoo activado de Sasuke, quien preparaba velozmente un chidori nagashi para impactar contra Naruto que se acercaba a máxima velocidad gritando el nombre de Sakura.

- "… ¿Que haces?..."- la pregunta lo golpeo fuertemente y paro el ataque sobre el cuerpo herido, allí la vio, con la mirada perdida, llorando, súbitas manchas de sangre manchaban su mano, sobre el pecho de la misma, alejo la mano desesperado, con la mirada horrorizada, asustado se alejo unos cuantos pasos perdido en su conciencia renacida, creyendo estar en una horrible pesadilla. Escucho su nombre ser susurrado con extrema suavidad, silabeado, el pánico en su rostro lo volcaba en la lucha interna de la cordura.

- ¡Sakura-chan!- grito desesperado Naruto parando su ataque al impactar contra la espalda de la kunoichi, con lagrimas desbordantes tomo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de la chica, que cerraba lentamente sus ojos.

- ¡Sakura!- el sensei a su lado, tratando de socorrer a la chica que parecía morir a cada instante.-

- ¡Sakura-chan!, ¡resiste por favor!, resiste.- murmuraba el rubio abrazando el cuerpo que perdía su calor.

Miraba la escena desde un extremo alejado, con las lagrimas recorriendo sus ojos, la fuerte presión en su pecho, impedía su correcta respiración, se miraba las manos atónito, perdido, deseando estar muerto, deseando desaparecer, miro hacia el cielo y todo se volvió carmesí, la luz se hacia tenue a cada minuto, la sombra delante de la luna, Tobi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola!**

dejando el cap, si perdon un dia mas tarde, es que estube haciendo algunos tramites de la escuela X_X (malditas malditas materias pendientes!)

emm buenu en fin gracias a todas por comentar!

**Las quiero muchito OwO**

buenop em la semana pasada comenze a publicar un fic nuevo llamado Guardian Angel, ya saben si quieren le hechan un vistazo **sin compromiso de compra(? XD**

_a la chica de saizo x izanami , me pondre al tanto y ya tube algunas ideas, solo que necesito mas info, asi que tendre que investigar un poquito mas, tenme pasiencia n_n no te molestaria si es en Au no? por que asi se me hace mas facil...jiji :D_

biem bueno creo que dije todo XD

besos a todas y dejen revs si no el coco las va a comer jejeje XD

**ah este cap esta un poco desilucionador T_T pero ya ya es parte del lavado de cerbro uchiha, ya saben hasta que no les duela no paran XD..sexy :$**

espero sea de su agrado!

**gracias por leer!**

Lin.


	12. Chapter 12 : Importancia

No Podras. SasuSaku Fanfc. By Lin.

.

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto.**

.

* * *

_Capitulo 12: Importancia._

_._

_._

_._

- Te lo advertí.-

Lo observaba divertido al menor de los Uchiha, la escena se volvió en negativo solo ellos dos mantenían una lucha silenciosa de miradas, Sasuke al caer en cuenta de que era parte de una ilusión sintió la ira ascender por sus venas. Se había burlado de él, era algo que nunca hubiera imaginado, caer en una simple ilusión y traumarlo al punto del llanto desesperado, del arrepentimiento.

Sus ojos rojos encararon los brillantes del enmascarado, podía sentir el gozo de Tobi incitarlo, deseando ver su sangre derramada, pensamientos de odio que hacían que su corazón se ennegreciera más aun.

- ¿que es lo que quieres?- pregunto Sasuke ante la risa sarcástica que propinaba Tobi.

- Quiero que te alejes de esa niña de una vez por todas…-pronuncio de manera precisa.

- ¿Por que te preocupa tanto?, es mi asunto.- contesto tajante.-

- ¿Que no te das cuenta que logra ablandarte?, ¡mírate! pareces un niño.- río divertido ante la indignación de Sasuke.

- Hmp.-se limito a decir dirigiendo su mirada hacia otra parte.-

- Te esta debilitando…, y eso no te conviene Sasuke.- comento con sus ojos cerrados adivinando la mueca de insatisfacción de su aliado.

- Que sabes tu de mi conveniencia?, nunca dije que estaba contigo.- pronuncio encarándolo.-

- Ya, no te alteres, no te hace bien , recuerda que gracias a mi tienes los ojos de tu hermano.-

- Hmp, no creas que te obedeceré por hacer un favor.-

- No pretendo que me obedezcas, solo que veas lo que te provoca esta niña…de konoha.- termino recalcando la ultima palabra con notable rencor.

De pronto todo volvió a la normalidad, situados en el corredor rodeados por rocas y escombro, dirigió la mirada al frente hacia donde estaba Tobi, sin éxito con la expresión alarmada ,frunció el entrecejo, algo le daba mala espina, algo dentro de si mismo le decía que había caído en una trampa como un conejo ante un cazador.

Se dirigió a paso acelerado hacia el afuera , donde seria su pelea con Naruto, mas fue su sorpresa al ver a Sai y Kakashi en el suelo con pocas fuerzas tratando de ponerse de pie, a Naruto en modo Sannin inmóvil, dudando de sus movimientos ya que Tobi tenia fuertemente tomada como rehén a Sakura, quien estaba inconsciente.

- "…maldito…"- pensó para sus adentros observando la escena y lo que impactaba en el.

- Sasuke!- llamo el rubio en tono desesperado.

Este solo desvío su mirada, no sabia que era lo que debía hacer, sabia que Tobi estaba jugando con él, sabia que Sakura había revivido recuerdos y sentimientos que creyó olvidados, pero también sabia que su camino era duro de recorrer y que no podía permitir que Sakura lo debilitara a tal punto de tener que discernir de sus planes.

Levanto la mirada hacia donde Tobi imperaba junto a Sakura entre sus brazos, con la mirada algo asustada el brillo de algunas lagrimas se secaban en sus rostro.

- ¿y bien Sasuke?...Ve por el Kyubi!- hablo el enmascarado gozando de la incertidumbre del menor de los Uchiha.

Naruto hizo el amague de moverse hacia el mismo, pero Tobi estaba preparado, empuño un filoso kunai sobre el cuello de la kunoichi, disfrutando de la mirada enfurecida del Uzumaki.

- muy astuto Sasuke…- pronuncio Tobi al sentir la kusanagi sobre su cuello.

Naruto miro hacia su derecha en donde se encontraba la copia de Sasuke que momentos atrás hubiese jurado que era el verdadero, de pronto una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, esperanzado tomo esa autoconfianza que habita en el y se dispuso a crear un par de clones planeando atacar a el enmascarado con un rasengan perfecto.

El clon de Sasuke despojo de los brazos del enmascarado a la kunoichi y así llevarla a un lugar seguro, mientras tanto Sasuke mantenía inmóvil al mayor de los Uchiha que al reír descaradamente hizo que los presentes se exaltaran y lo encararan.

Tobi se deshizo en el viento desapareciendo unos breves segundos alertando a los ex compañeros que aun podían sentir el chacra de este aun presente, las copias se multiplicaron y se lanzaron hacia naruto quien ataco de igual manera con sus clones, Sasuke se dirige hacia donde esta la pelirosa y un alivio se instalo en el al verla sin heridas visibles y aun inconciente, Kakashi lo encara al tomarla en brazos, Sai quien se recompuso rápidamente se lanza contra el enmascarado que no cesaba en sus ataques.

El peliplateado hace un gesto con la cabeza y percibe la tristeza de su alumno preciado al darse cuenta que Sakura tendría que regresar a konoha junto a los leales shinobis, la separación era algo que no había querido siquiera imaginar, desde su captura simple pensó que podría dominar la situación pero su corazón latió otra vez como en aquellos días en lo que por poco olvida su motivo de existencia.

Bajo la mirada algo adolorido pero escondiéndolo gracias a la capa de frialdad que siempre pudo sostener y se dio la vuelta decidido a ir por Tobi que luchaba contra Naruto y Sai, en ese momento un explosión se hizo presente alarmando a los shinobis, logrando captar su atención, al divisar a quien la había provocado, sonrío confiado viendo a su objetivo entre tantos enemigos, con su cuerpo desfigurado, se movió a toda prisa logrando enfrentarse al enmascarado.

- ¿que es lo que quieres, Kabuto?- preguntó algo molesto ante la intromisión del mitad serpiente que sonreía, complacido.

- Vine por tu ADN…- hablo siseante, su nuevo tono de voz era muy parecido al de su antiguo maestro.

- No estoy para juegos…-lanzo Tobi ignorando a la quimera, pasando por su lado, subestimando su poder.

El ignorado desprendió varias serpientes de sus brazos para que detuvieran al Uchiha que estaba muy concentrado en ir por el rubio.

Tobi logra esquivarlas y lo encara, fastidiado por detener su acción, Kabuto se convierte en modo Sannin, obteniendo la total atención del Uchiha, para comenzar una lucha entre los mismos.

Naruto aprovecha para acercarse hacia Kakashi junto a Sai, observando a Sasuke que lo miraba atentamente.

- ¿a donde crees que vas?, ¡no eh terminado contigo!- hablo Tobi en tono serio y demandante apareciendo frente a los de la hoja, alertándolos, Sai se enfrenta a el y este le dedica una mirada burlona, despreciándolo, apartándolo fácilmente de su camino para dirigirse hacia el Uzumaki su verdadero objetivo.

Kabuto al darse cuenta de que estaba paliando con un clon del Uchiha, enfureció , mandando mas ataques con sus serpientes celulares, al ser mal calculado y subestimando la velocidad del Uchiha el ataque iba hacia Kakashi quien sostenía a Sakura entre sus brazos, sin defensas logra aferrarse al cuerpo de la kunoichi, temiendo lo peor, el ataque nunca llego ya que Sasuke había activado sus susanoo , logrando proteger a los mismos, invoco al amaterasu, envolviendo con llamas negras a las serpientes quienes se esmeraban por atacarlo.

Los ataques no cesaban y naruto continuaba luchando contra Tobi que se empeñaba en vencer.

Kabuto al ser completamente ignorado por el enmascarado, crea su nuevo objetivo el restante de los Uchiha quien protegía a sus conocidos de sus serpientes.

Sasuke al interpretar las intenciones de Kabuto, comienza a atacarlo no sin antes soltar unas palabras, una petición mejor dicho.

- Llévate a Sakura!- hablo el Uchiha para atacar al serpiente que se movía peligrosamente hacia ellos.

Kakashi asintió levemente con la cabeza y se movió velozmente, alejándose de la escena, dejando a los shinobis peleando por sus vidas contra aquellos seres malignos.

La batalla se hacia cada vez mas intensa los contrincantes no cesaban sus ataques, Naruto había lanzado su Rasenrengan, debilitando al enmascarado que se comenzaba a sentir un poco débil, Sasuke por su parte mantenía la pelea contra Kabuto.

Sai se encontraba mal herido gracias al ataque de una de las serpientes venenosas de Kabuto al tomarlo por sorpresa, logrando que caiga inconsciente ante el envenenamiento.

De momento a otro Tobi desaparece, junto con su chacra, anunciando que se retiraba de la batalla Naruto algo perturbado se dirige hacia la pelea de Sasuke y comienza a ayudarlo. Sasuke lo mira de soslayo y ladea el cabeza algo hastiado.

- no necesito que me ayudes…- pronuncio algo molesto ante la presencia del Uzumaki.

- Vamos Sasuke, tómalo como simple compañerismo…-hablo el Uzumaki limpiándose el sudor que recorría su frente.

- Hmp…-expreso.- tu no eres mi compañero.- contesto arrogante.

- De a cuerdo entonces, ¡soy tu amigo!- hablo en voz alta y se dirigió hacia Kabuto que había cesado su constante ataque.

- Tu…no me sirves…-hablo el serpiente tratando de esquivar el ataque de Naruto.

- "Sasuke no es lo suficientemente fuerte, prefiero a Tobi…aun podré alcanzarlo…"- pensó rápidamente ignorando a sus contrincantes.

Sin más se desvaneció en el aire anunciando su retirada no sin antes reírse algo retorcido por sus planes, anhelaba con devoción el ADN de aquel Uchiha.

- Sai, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto el rubio junto al cuerpo del ambu tendido en el suelo.

El carente de emociones, asintió levemente con la cabeza su respiración era pausada, signo de que el veneno avanzaba en su cuerpo, debilitándolo, matando sus células defensivas.

- Naruto, Sai… ¿se encuentran bien?- hablo de pronto Kakashi quien estaba nuevamente junto a ellos. El rubio asintió para sonreír animadamente, cosa que fue borrada al ver a Sakura aun inconsciente.

- Sakura-chan, ¿aun no ah despertado?- pregunto algo preocupado. Su respuesta fue una negación por parte del sensei.

- Debemos llevar a Sai a konoha ah sido herido de gravedad.- anuncio el Uzumaki.

- Sasuke-kun…- se escucho el susurro salir de sus labios rosados, aun estando en aquel sueño, los presentes lo buscaron con la mirada, justo antes de que este partiera hacia otro lugar.

El nombrado detiene su andar su mejor amigo sonríe ante la débil esperanza de que Sasuke se quedara junto a ellos, como había deseado desde hace tanto tiempo.

Los ojos jades lentamente se abrieron alegrando a sus compañeros de equipo, el Uchiha aun a espaldas de ellos, apunto su mirada al cielo, para momentos después comenzar a caminar a paso lento y calmado.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola!

siento el retraso! nee gomenazai U_U

buenoop no estamos acercando a los momento culminantes del fic n_n

ya saben comenten si les gusto o nup :)

sus revs me hacen muy feliz 104 (ruiditos de fiesta con globos) Las quiero mucho muchachitas!

espero sea de su agrado!

gracias por leer!

Lin!


	13. Chapter 13 : Eleccion

_No Sasusaku. By Lin._

.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

* * *

_Capitulo 13 : Eleccion._

_._

_._

Se sentía aliviado, liviano, como si se hubiera liberado de una gran carga, el motivo bien no lo sabia, solo sabia que Sakura ya se encontraba mejor.

Tal vez es como Tobi decía, que ella no debía estar junto a el, que ella lo debilitaría, aun así se sentía tan bien, tan reconfortado junto a esa kunoichi que le había recordado como era ese sentimiento tan escondido, por la frialdad.

Cerró sus ojos nuevamente, no era momento de dubitaciones, debía hacer lo correcto y en ese momento sentía que si se llevaba consigo a Sakura, ella no seria feliz, alejándola de su familia y amigos.

Con el entrecejo fruncido recordó que estaba maldito, como todo su clan, el amor para el era una gran maldición de la que siempre fue victima.

Aun con el corazón agonizante continuaba su caminar, lento, ignorando el llanto de Sakura.

- Sasuke-kun!-llamo la pelirosa reincorporándose gracias a la ayuda de sus compañeros.

Él, solo pudo apretar su puño, no deseaba dejarla, mas su venganza le recordaba que no podría amar.

Los, lentos, pasos se convirtieron en, ágiles, sus piernas corrían a máxima velocidad, lo alcanzaría, no permitiría que se marchara una vez mas, no después de lo que habían vivido juntos.

Sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura, las delicadas manos femeninas se habían instalado en su pecho, su camisa lentamente, se mojaba gracias a las lagrimas de la dueña de su corazón.

Detuvo su andar, su rostro se había suavizado con solo ese abrazo podía sentir que sin ella no podría vivir, ¿por que la soledad debía ser tan fría y dolorosa? ¿Por qué ella había iluminado ese vacío y oscuro corazón?, él no lo sabia, solo quería que sus brazos lo envolvieran por siempre, que su cuerpo calido se encargara de calentar el suyo, que su aliento chocara siempre contra el suyo, que sus susurros sean siempre para él.

Pero aquel sentimiento otra vez, "no la merezco", se repetía mentalmente, no había sabido defenderla ante Tobi, no había sabido defenderla de si mismo, ¿en que se había convertido y que le había echo a ella?, eso jamás se lo perdonaría, dañar a la persona que solo supo amarlo, que lo espero día y noche, a ella, como había podido ser tan miserable y déspota con la persona que solo le brindaba lo que el tanto anhelaba, amor.

Aun así ahí estaba ella, una vez mas, rompiendo sus límites, amándolo sobre todas las cosas, abrazándolo fuertemente, mientras sus lágrimas caían incesantes, clavándole espinas en su frágil corazón.

- Sakura…yo- articulo de manera angustiante.

- ¡Sasuke-kun, por favor quédate conmigo…no me abandones!- pidió susurrante, anhelante con el llanto a flor de piel, debilitando aun mas a su amado.

- Es que yo…yo no puedo…entiende, por favor- pronuncio tan seco como pudo conteniendo esa lagrima en su garganta.

- Por favor, Sasuke-kun hazlo por todos nosotros, no te pido que estés conmigo, solo quiero que seas feliz que ya no te hundas en esa oscuridad…por eso quédate conmigo…-hablo entre sollozos que dificultaban las palabras.

La escena era muy dramática se podía sentir el dolor de los amantes en pena, Kakashi solo enfocaba al suelo dolido, Sai observaba todo de manera sumamente analítica y Naruto apretaba fuertemente su puño, el también sufría, le dolía y en demasía que su mejor amigo estuviera corrompido por el odio, que su amiga y hermana estuviera perdida en la desesperación de perder a su amado, no entendía por que las cosas debían de ser de esa manera, por que no podían ser 3 shinobis normales de la hoja, por que la vida les debía jugar esas trampas del destino. En el fondo de su corazón tenia la respuesta, pero tal vez no quería verla, no en ese momento, debía ser fuerte, debía confiar en que sea lo que sea que pasara, estaría bien.

- ¡Sasuke!- llamo acatando con la atención de los presentes.

El desertor no respondió mas sin embargo, Naruto sabía que lo estaba escuchando atentamente.

- no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres.- pronuncio alarmando al receptor del mensaje.

- Sasuke se que no quieres regresar a la villa, pero ese es tu hogar, nosotros somos tu hogar, tu familia, a la cual siempre podrás volver.-pronuncio nostálgico viendo como el pelinegro deshacer el abraso de la pelirosa, delicadamente.

- Hmp, Naruto no digas tonterías, nunca volveré a Konoha, se burlaron de mi hermano y de mi todo este tiempo, ¡no permitiré que lo hagan una vez mas!-hablo con voz ascendente.

- Dime, ¿que has obtenido de la venganza?, solo muertes y sufrimiento, por que tu no eres así Sasuke, ¡tu no eres un asesino, no eres un ser que no siente nada!, recapacita por favor.- pronuncio Kakashi, interfiriendo en la discusión de sus alumnos.

- Sasuke-kun por favor…-pidió con la mirada en el suelo de rodillas, las lágrimas mojaban aquel suelo áspero.

El atardecer se hacia protagonista de la estenografía de la vida, marcando el paso del tiempo, acondicionando la despedida, el aroma a tristeza que inundaba el lugar acontecía los corazones adoloridos, que no paraban de pedir clemencia ante el momento, la atmosfera que no hacia mas que viciar el aire, nublaba las vistas de los jóvenes, que mantenían el lazo que aun después de tantos obstáculos supieron mantener.

La oscuridad se hizo presente en sus ojos, apagando rápidamente el brillo que siempre portaban alegres sus orbes jade, los presentes habían corrido hacía ella, preocupados por su inconciencia, el que mas cercano estaba la tomo entre sus brazos mientras la miraba intranquilo.

Era extraño que alguien como ella, con su fuerza interior se haya debilitado tanto que se desmayara dos veces, tal vez el momento la había superado, tal vez era su oportunidad para marchar antes de arrepentirse.

Trato de apartarse no obstante la kunoichi se aferro a su pecho, aun inconsciente, él cerro sus ojos, manteniendo una lucha interna consigo mismo, si se quedaba, estaría junto a Sakura, pero a cambio tendría que pisar el honor de su clan, despreciando el sacrificio de Itachi; si decidía marcharse, se reuniría nuevamente con su grupo y planearía el ataque contra Konoha, pero a cambio tendría que luchar contra ella.

Ambas opciones eran determinantes, blanco o negro no había un intermedio, debía ¿afrontar su destino como siempre lo hizo? o ¿confiar en la nueva oportunidad de ser feliz junto a Sakura?, el rubio se aproximo a Sakura aun en brazos del Uchiha y observo su rostro algo tensó, al depositar una mano sobre su frente descubrió que la temperatura corporal había ascendido considerablemente.

- Sasuke, debo llevarla a Konoha…- hablo Naruto no pasando desapercibida la mirada sumamente confundida del menor de los Uchiha.

- Sasuke-kun por favor…-seguía implorando la pelirosa entre sueños, provocando que Sasuke se perturbara aun más.

- Sasuke, ella te necesita…si te vas a ir hazlo ahora, pero ten por sabido que al despertar será una decepción mas.

- Hmp.-expreso acorralado ante la vacilación.

.

* * *

.

Luego de un arduo día de entrenamiento, se dispuso a descansar, vio el crepúsculo, a lo lejos por su balcón, suspiro ante lo apacible, la brisa de la estación mecía sus hebras negras, cerró sus ojos al ver la primera estrella. Una imagen, como si de una visión, se tratara, lo visualizo a él, a la persona que inspiro su lucha del día a día, por aquel que la incentiva a avanzar entre los obstáculos y de sus miedos, a él, que le agrádese ser aquella persona que cautivo su corazón.

Susurrante y anhelante deseaba más que nunca que estuviera junto a ella, para aliviar su alma que en la espera se adentraba en la noche de mil estrellas que hablaban solo de él.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, pues los recuerdos de su amado, siempre causaban ese impacto en ella, el suspiro travieso se escapo de entre sus labios, notando que una estrella entre tantas brillaba mas y con intensidad.

- Naruto-kun…- murmuro una kunoichi cuyos ojos blancos observaban las estrellas centellantes.

- Hinata-sama, ¿lo extrañas?- una voz la saco de su cavilación.

- Así es Neji-nisan, pero se que esta bien y me alegro por ello – hablo calmadamente con una sonrisa escondida.

- ¿Te encuentras bien de tus heridas?, el entrenamiento es cada vez mas duro.-hablo denotando preocupación en su voz.

- Si, no te preocupes Neji-nisan- contesto después de asentir modestamente.

.

* * *

.

Se escuchó un estornudo y sus acompañantes lo miraron algo sorprendidos ya que, la estación en la que se encontraban seria muy extraño enfermarse.

Se limpio la nariz rápidamente, mientras armaba su tienda, la noche se había vestido de negro, habitual, los grillos emitían esos sonidos nocturnos que animaban la escena que muy silenciosa se encontraba.

- Espero la fiebre de Sakura-chan cese pronto- comento el rubio al adentrarse en la tienda de la muchacha.

- Eso espero, igualmente mañana llegaremos a Konoha, allí sabrán como tratarla.-comento el mayor de los presentes.

- Sai, ¿como te encuentras?- pregunto Naruto al anbu sentado con la herida recubierta entre vendajes, con la mirada algo afligida.

- Estaré bien, Naruto, no te preocupes- comento con su falsa sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola!

aqui dejando la conti n_n

C**omo ya dije se va acercando el final!**

_Gracias a toda y bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras, me encantan sus Revs!_

Saludos y abrasos a todas!

Espero sea de su agrado!

Gracias por leer n_n

Lin.


	14. Chapter 14 : Lazos

_No Podras. Sasusaku fanfic. By Lin._

.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

* * *

_Cap 14: Lazos._

.

.

Su mirada ónix, observaban aquellos parpados claros, cerro lentamente sus ojos al entender la situación pasada.

Naruto le había dado la elección de marcharse, pero él lo había decidido ya, para ese instante.

- Sasuke, ella te necesita.- soltó

- Tengo una meta que cumplir…- hablo con la mirada oscurecida.

- Y ¿dejaras que sufra de nuevo por ti?- hablo algo rencoroso.

- No tengo opción- soltó con rabia encarándolo.

- Si la tienes, Sasuke, ella haría lo que fuera por ti, ¿tú no harías lo mismo por ella?

- no puedo cambiar mis planes, ¡debo vengar a mi hermano!- hablo con el sharingan activado, logrando callar a su amigo.

- Si no puedes elegir tu propio camino, entonces no la mereces…-pronuncio de pronto haciendo que Sasuke se quedara atónito, hasta algo desconcertado.

- Esto no se trata de elegir o no mi camino, es mí deber…- hablo seguro de sus palabras.

- ¿Tu deber se prioriza ante el amor?... ¿ante su amor?-

El Uchiha callo, la pregunta era tan simple que su mente disparaba miles de respuestas que lo ayudarían a salir de aquella situación, sin embargo, todas esas respuestas, tenían un fin y era Sakura. El amor que ella le brindaba, era el que necesitaba para ser feliz, pero que podría hacer él, si su destino ya estaba escrito.

Quizás era momento de elegir por sus propios medios que era lo que quería para su vida, de ser el mismo y poder cumplir con aquellos sueños que debió olvidar , para convertirse en lo que es hoy, un ser que demuestra no tener corazón ni sentimientos…un ser despreciable, que no distingue entre el dolor y la felicidad.

Su silencio fue la respuesta para el rubio, quien le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, su teoría era que si Sasuke le seguía, habría triunfado ya que, al menos había tocado ese pequeño rincón en su corazón, lo poco que había quedado del antiguo Sasuke.

Y mas fue su sorpresa, al escuchar los pasos tras de si, se dibujo una leve sonrisa en su rostro, estaba contento de que su amigo reaccionara, pero contrariamente se sentía dolido por el extremo al que tubo que llegar para hacer que se quedara.

Ambos llegaron al campamento, puesto que habían decidido hablar alejados del mismo. Sai se quedo viéndolos un rato, para luego proseguir con su acción, mientras Kakashi sonriente sin que los presentes pudieran notarlo, prosiguió con su labor.

Momentos después, las tiendas estaban correctamente armadas, y aunque Naruto insistió en quedarse junto a Sakura, Sasuke no lo permitió, ya que puso la condición, de que si se quedaba, era por ella y que por esa razón, debía ser él quien cuidase de la misma.

Tal vez el amor había destruido a su clan, pero el amor, en su estado puro, se sentía tan bien, que si de un pecado se tratara, seria dichoso de aceptar su castigo.

Lo mas importante en su vida, eran sus lazos, Sakura, su mas preciado y anhelante. La pensó tantas veces a lo largo de su camino alejado de su hogar, que no seria capaz de dejarla nuevamente.

Mas su destino siempre se imponía, la destrucción de Konoha representaba muchas cosas, no solo su hogar, si no, la destrucción del lugar en donde comenzaron sus sueños y el de todos sus lazos.

No seria justo arrebatarles sus sueños, mas sin embargo la ira que recorría su cuerpo no era fácil de detener, la felicidad de Konoha era a costa de su hermano, quien se sacrifico en nombre de la aldea.

Una lágrima amenazaba con escaparse del orbe negro, bajo su mirada al suelo, los recuerdos lo atormentaban, abrió su boca, lentamente, en busca de aire, puesto que el llanto ahogado, obstaculizaba su respiración.

Al abrir, lentamente, sus ojos jade, divisaron , a una persona junto a ella, su corazón se acelero ante la esperanza, se reincorporo lentamente, sin que su acompañante lo notara , escucho el quejido de su garganta, una presión se hizo presente en su pecho, la angustia la invadió por completo, tan solo con verlo en ese estado, sufriendo, susurrante en el silencio de la habitación, lograba lastimarla , como si de agujas filosas se tratara su dolor, se clavaban en su pecho al verlo, rendido ante el dolor emocional.

Sintió la calidez, sin previo aviso, como cual bestia salvaje logra ser calmada, su caricia podía aliviarlo, lograba sacarlo de su pena, al subir su mirada y enfrentar la enternecida de ella, se sintió sumamente débil.

Trato de removerse, algo desesperado, sus ojos cristalinos trato de esconder, bajo su mascara de frialdad, mas ella se encargo de sujetar su rostro, para evitar que Sasuke escapara.

El silencio reinaba en esa tienda, a mitad de la noche, la luz tenue, apenas, iluminaba con suavidad.

Con ambas manos sujetaba aquel frío rostro, el de su amado, la sonrisa levemente dibujada y sus ojos centellantes que abrigaban los del Uchiha.

La sensación le atemorizaba, su corazón latía acompasando su respiración, trato de hablar, mas su cuerpo parecía no reaccionar, se dejo guiar, se dejo dominar ante la joven que lo amaba como nadie en el mundo.

Se acerco poco a poco, hasta unir sus labios con los fríos del Uchiha, sus pupilas se dilataron al unísono junto con los latidos de su voluble corazón , paresia que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, los ojos de Sakura estaban cerrados, esperando la respuesta que parecía mas lenta de lo acostumbrado, ubico una mano algo temblorosa sobre su nuca y correspondió al gesto de amor , con lentitud y suavidad , impresionándolo a si mismo, complaciéndolo, el dolor paresia apagarse como si de una luz se tratara , su calidez aliviaba su alma perturbada.

Cerró sus ojos y se entrego a este nuevo sentimiento que latía cada vez más fuerte por Sakura.

Más brillante que las estrellas, más calido que el sol, más suave que el algodón, eran pocos los adjetivos en la tierra, estar junto a la persona amada se sentía como algo realmente utópico.

Se separaron involuntariamente, sus ojos no dejaban de decir lo que sentían, la conexión era perfecta, sus manos se mantenían unidas, el temblor en su cuerpo no fue pasado por alto, Sasuke, tomo noción de la situación que embargaba a la kunoichi, su piel ardía y sus ojos se opacaban a medida de que los parpados se encargaban de cubrir los iris jade. Se desvaneció entre sus brazos, el temblor no cesaba, la inconciencia el tomo por sorpresa, borrándole esa débil sonrisa del rostro.

Coloco, con sumo cuidado, la capa, distintiva de Konoha, sobre sus hombros. No dudo ni un momento en cargarla para conducirse a Konoha, así tuviera que enfrentar cualquier adversidad, Sakura estaba grabe y el haría todo para que ella estuviera bien.

Al salir de la tienda se encuentra a Naruto sentado junto a la fogata con sus ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados, confirmando que había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, durante su guardia. Enarco una ceja al escucharlo balbucear en sueños, el nombre de Sakura, pero luego su sonrisa reapareció al escuchar el resto de la frase,"…Sakura-chan… ¡Sasuke regreso!..".

Reforzó su agarre para cerciorarse que mantenía bien sujeta a la chica y comenzó a caminar sigilosamente para que su mejor amigo no notara su huida. Sabia a la perfección que representaría un problema llegar a Konoha, él y con Sakura inconciente, simplemente no comprenderían. Odiaba el hecho de volver a la aldea, mas la situación así lo requería.

El pequeño ruido, del crujir de una rama, alerto al shinobi quien paresia estar profundamente dormido. Abrió sus ojos azules, con el rostro algo confundido, se entorno los ojos, en busca de una explicación a lo que veía.

- ¿Sasuke, que haces?- pregunto el rubio al ver a su mejor amigos salir de la tienda, cargando a Sakura en brazos.

- Debo llevarla a Konoha, se encuentra muy mal.- hablo el Uchiha comenzando a caminar, en dirección hacia su aldea natal.

- Pero aun no amanece, ¡puede ser peligroso!- hablo Naruto, tratando de detenerlo.

- No puedo esperar, su condición es crítica.- recalco el Uchiha.

- Sasuke no seas necio, se que Sakura se encuentra débil, aun así debemos esperar unas horas para partir.- hablo el ex sensei, apareciendo en la escena.

- No será problema para mí enfrentarme, con quien se atreva a cruzarse en mi camino.- hablo calmadamente.

- Debemos ser prudentes .- se escucho la voz del anbu llamando la atención de los presentes.- es de urgencia que hospitalicen a Sakura-san, aun así debemos esperar, la noche confunde a los shinobi.-

- Que tonterías dices, con mi sharingan, la noche no es problema.-

- Sasuke-san, aunque no te conozco bien, se que aprecias mucho a Sakura-san y por eso mismo, se que no la expondrías a ningún peligro.- pronuncio logrando que Sasuke desistiera.

- Sai, tiene razón Sasuke, hay que esperar solo un poco mas.- mencionó Kakashi.

Sasuke, contrajo su mandíbula, molesto, ya que no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo tener que esperar para que vieran a Sakura, le preocupaba su condición, nunca había visto a la kunoichi en ese estado. Aun así no podía hacer nada, para acelerar el tiempo, solamente podía y debía quedarse junto a ella, hasta el amanecer para poder partir hacia Konoha, finalmente.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, los colores del cielo comenzaron a mutar de forma exquisita, degradados en forma de gama, se aclaraban lentamente, las estrellas se apagaban, para luego desaparecer en el espacio, la niebla se hizo presente junto con los cantos de las primeras aves en primavera, confirmando que era el comienzo de un nuevo día.

Naruto se introdujo dentro de la tienda para encontrarse a su mejor amigo, durmiendo con su brazo derecho flexionado, sirviendo de apoyo para su cabeza, mientras su mano izquierda sostenía la de Sakura.

Su rostro denotaba, cansancio pero sobre todo serenidad, no pasado por alto por el rubio, quien sonrío al ver tal escena.

¿Quien diría que su mejor amigo, mejor dicho Sasuke Uchiha, estaría en esa situación y con nada menos que con Sakura?, era algo irónico, ver como el niño arrogante y solitario, se había enamorado de la niña que siempre lo había estado acosando.

Una pequeña risa, se escapo de sus labios, al recordar esos tiempos en lo que Sasuke no soportaba estar en el equipo 7. Las memorias volvían a tener color en la mente del Uzumaki, anunciando que Sasuke, había regresado.

Prefirió no interrumpir en el sueño de ambos jóvenes por el momento. Al salir de la tienda, se encuentra con Kakashi quien, contemplaba el amanecer, algo pensante y hasta se podría decir un tanto nostálgico.

- Se siente bien ¿verdad?- soltó de pronto el de cabello plateado, acatando la mirada azul del rubio.

El Uzumaki, asintió débilmente, Kakashi pudo ver su rostro apacible por el rabillo del ojo, coloco las manos en sus bolsillos y cerro sus ojos, formando una sonrisa detrás de esa mascara oscura que tapaba gran parte de sus facciones

No importa lo que tengamos que afrontar, somos una familia y nuestros lazos jamás se cortaran.- pronuncio sonriente el Uzumaki, ante el ascenso del sol sobre el cielo.

- hmp- expreso el Uchiha, anunciando su llegada, logrando que los presentes voltearan a verlo.

- Sasuke ¿como se encuentra Sakura-chan?- pregunto el rubio algo impaciente.

- La temperatura perdura, debemos apresurarnos.- comento dándose la vuelta para ir por Sakura.

- Iré a verla- comento dejando solos al peliplateado junto al moreno.

- Sasuke…- llamo su ex sensei, haciendo que el nombrado cesara su andar y lo escuchara aun sin encararlo.- cuando todo esto acabe…tengo algo que preguntarte.- informo para luego ver a su discípulo alejarse.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola !

bueno aqui dejando la continuacion, **siento la demora, se que ah pasado mas de 2 semanas, tube algunos problemas familiares y demas, espero comprendan u_u.**

_**Gracias por el apoyo incondicional de mis lectoras y a las nuevas ¡Bienvenidas!**_

Bueno ahora acerca del Fic, les dire que ya se esta acercando el final, esta tan cerca que se puede tantear :O

_En fin espero sea de su agrado el cap y sepan que apresio mucho sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo_ n_n

**Gracias por leer!**

Lin.


End file.
